Hunger In Me
by magrat70
Summary: New Agent Emily Prentiss is from a very old family indeed. AU and femslash so if you don't like don't read. Pairing JJ and Emily Prentiss
1. Prologue

Title; Hunger in me

Author; Magrat 70

Disclaimer; not mine, I would have treated them better.

Summary; new agent Emily Prentiss comes from an old family, a very old family.

Rating; T for now.

Author's notes; I am currently suffering from insomnia because of pain from a spinal injury and this idea came to whilst I had had no sleep and a bit hazy on extra pain killers, but what the hell, I have no beta on this so any mistake is mine.

Prologue

There are many names given to us, nightwalkers, the undead, the unholy, nosferatu, impaler, vampyre, demon and the modern vampire. We fall between myth, legend and fiction. We can walk in the sun, we have a reflection and we don't need human blood to survive. Your species seem fascinated by us and our image changes with every generation.

We age very slowly a blink of an eye to us, is like a decade to you. We have to move, change our appearance before alarm bells ring. The modern age has made things easy and difficult. We can make an electronic footprint but leave one at the same time. We have loyal servants and friends whose families have been with us for hundreds of years. In my current guise a servant's daughter was me until I was 18. Once an adult we can make a projection of our ages. I can project between 18 and 55. I am near my frozen age of 36, therefore people see me as I am.

'Mother' tinkers with politics as many of our kind have done throughout the ages. 'Father' dabbles in business, I tease him that he is a cheat. He is a seer and can see through the murky future, he makes lots of money but looses too. After all he must seem fallible; human. They did not sire me, my sire, my love has been dead 500 years. The catholic church took her during one of their purges and not even our powers can save us from beheading. I spent the next hundred years in a blood soaked rampage. I have no idea how many I killed before being brought to my senses by an elder. I was bringing too much notice, I was offered death that night as an act of kindness. I refrained, I have not fed on a human since.

You could say my 'parents' do what they do as a hobby. My hobby is people, their psyche, it fascinates me. I have seen people that are so evil they make my one killing spree look like child's play. They call us evil, but nothing compares to the things you do to yourselves.

That is why I stand, a very nervous vampire, waiting outside Quantico to start my new career. F.B.I agent Emily Prentiss, profiler with the BAU.

TBC


	2. Awakening Hunger

Title; The Hunger in Me Part 1

Author; Magrat 70

Disclaimer; Not mine blah.

Author's Note; This was much longer but my tablet chewed it up, so splitting into 2 parts. Warning for violence, language and sex.

Quote.

"Frozen inside without your love, without touch darling, only you are the life amongst the dead" Evanescence

Agent Hotchner was making his displeasure at having an Agent forced upon him that he neither wanted or needed. He knew exactly who Agent Prentiss was and that her mother could pull enough strings to have her daughter attached to the BAU. He mentioned straightaway that he had once been on a security detail protecting her mother.

Although the man was trying to keep up a stoic face, Emily could hear his heart roar and a vein in his temple throb, with the anger coursing through him. She had hoped that she could have gone a little longer without mention of her mother. She felt her own anger rise with his. Her file was excellent, she had worked bloody hard to get this shot. She struggled not to eye up the vein pumping in his neck, figuring it wouldn't be a good career move to tear out your bosses throat on your first day.

"JJ, this is Agent Prentiss, it looks like she is starting with us today..."

The rest of his words were lost on Emily. She had already caught the scent of the woman before he had spoken to her; it was a heady aroma of spice and sweetness. She turned to greet the human. She was younger than she thought she would be, but beautiful, so very beautiful; that she thanked to the stars and her long life that JJ was blonde and blue eyed.

Emily was hit by an intense memory of her sire. Mahala was Romany. She could see her dancing to gypsy music in the firelight. Her almost black eyes lit by sparks, her dark hair flowing around her as she spun with the music. They had made love for 3 days straight after that night. They had fought for dominance, even though Mahala was her sire, it hadn't mattered; their love was not bound by such petty convention. They had been together for a century and a half, but Emily could remember every moment as if she had been riped from her side that very day.

"My name is Jennifer Jareau but you can call me JJ," said the blonde, extending her hand in greeting.

" Emily...Emily Prentiss," shaking the woman's hand and this time her eyes did stray unbidden to her pulse point, where her life's essence to could be made to flow. Emily wondered what the hell was wrong with her. She hadn't fed on a human in 400 hundred years, but in the course of 10 minutes, she had contemplated taking 2 of her coworkers. The anger she could handle, but the bloodlust leaning heavily on the lust part wasn't something she had dealt with for a very long time.

Sex and feeding was something she and Mahala had indulged in many times. They had many human lovers over the years, both male and female. Their was nothing so intoxicating as taking that what was freely given without going over a line where their lover had to be changed. This was part of reason for the purge, the church claimed to be shocked by their decadent behaviour, that they were heretics. Not that the Holy Roman Empire minded using her kind in their struggles with The Ottomans, but the vampires had grown tired of a war that was not theirs, for religions that held no interest to creatures that had no need to contemplate their mortality.

That was the real reason for the purge. Mahala had been caught like many of their kind in the midst of sex and feeding, the double pleasure dulling the senses to what's around them. Emily blamed herself, she had been in Vienna talking with the high council whilst her sire's beautiful head was cleaved from her body, before everything they had shared was torched and she had burnt too; burnt with a hatred to kill every last one of them. Emily shook herself. These memories where unbidden, usually kept in a box, in her head so she didn't get lost in a red haze again.

After spending an hour in JJ's office the vampire decided that there was something about the woman that was cracking the walls of her memories and she made up her mind that she would keep as much distance between herself and agent Jennifer Jareau that she could,

Emily's first case was a disaster. Hotch and Gideon didn't want her there and the other two males on the team were exuding distrust of her. The only person that was friendly towards her she was keeping away from.

The second case was better. Her ability to speak and read Arabic had allowed them to trick a terrorist and foil an attack on a shopping mall. She had relaxed more in the company of just Read and Gideon, without the unsettling effect that JJ was having on her. The team seemed to be warming to her.

The vampire knew that she had to address the bloodlust that was burning her body and she had decided that if they had no case this weekend that she would go on the hunt for the first time in 400 hundred years.

TBC


	3. Hunger Destroyed

Title; Hunger In Me part 2

Author; Magrat 70

Disclaimer; not mine blah.

Rating; T

Author's note. Warning suggestion of self harm, violence and sex.

Hunger destroyed

There are places vampires and humans who search very hard meet. The places have changed down the years but the basic premise is the same. Both parties are their for sex and blood. Now they are discrete clubs tucked away in unassuming places. Like most clubs people go to have a good time. The big difference is with these clubs there is a door that not all can go through. Once through you are in a whole different world of pleasure and pain, giving and receiving. The humans that are allowed through hold a new status; they are the protected ones. Not every vampire is allowed through either, they need to be able to show restraint. Young vampires are not allowed unless they are with their sires. Everyone needs to be kept safe. Sometimes cash changed hands on both sides, sometimes long term loves were found, but more often it was simple; needs met.

Emily had never had a use for such a place, that's not until now, but there was a throb between her thighs that was more than distracting and her teeth itched. She decided to dress a little creature of the night, black leather jeans, a black tank top and a black leather biker jacket.

As she drove towards an industrial area in D.C she felt like an awkward teenager on a first date, she knew if she was human she would be sweating.

There was no sign that this was the place, just a metal door and Emily could see a camera. No doubt she was being appraised in depth. To speed the process, she allowed her canines to grow and grinned at the camera. She heard a buzz, a clunk of machinery and entrance was granted.

The club like any other, had dimmed lighting and loud dance music. Emily noted that there were a lot more humans than vamps. Many of the humans were dressed in a gothic style that they believed vampires would dress like. She snickered to herself and wondered how many fantasys would be destroyed if they knew she was a F.B.I agent, who went to work in a pant suit.

The barman was a big man with balding hair. "Human or non human?" He asked.

" Glenlivet, double, no ice," snapped back Emily. If she wanted to feed from a bottle, she would be curled up on her sofa with a good book.

The barman slammed the glass down beside her and the vamp cursed herself, not a good move to piss of one of the people who could help her in tonight's quest, a large tip seemed to appease the man.

Emily turned her back on the bar watching the dancefloor. The first first approach seemed to happen within seconds. She caught his approach out of the corner of her eye. He wore leather pants and spiked dog collar. He was around 6 foot 3, with soft curly hair and his bare chest was highly muscled. He had sauntered towards her, obviously proud of his body and sure it would get him exactly what he wanted, arrogance came off him in waves. Even if it had been what she wanted it would have deterred her, but he was unimportant; only a woman would sate her tonight.

" You're new."

" You are not what I require," bristled Emily.

" How do you know if you don't look at me," demanded the man.

The vampire turned and hissed at him, her brown eyes flecked with red from her growing bloodlust. He backed away from her as quick as he could.

She turned back to her drink. The next approach was different. A soft voice from behind her. "Do I please you Mistress?"

As Emily turned her canines retracted at the sight of sweet a faced teenager, dressed in a black leather bustier, picked out in red lace, her long hair dyed black, white make up covering her skin; a child playing dress up. "You are too young to be involved in this."

Please," said the child desperately. "You can do what you want to me, you can make me like you or just kill me."

" What's your name?" asked Emily gently.

The girl shone with hope. "Miriam,"

Emily in profiler mode now, noted the scars from cutting, tracing jagged lines across the girl's upper arms. She stoked the girl gently on the cheek with her thumb, feeling the girl trembling with her touch. "Miriam, I don't know what your pain is, but the answer, it won't be found here. Go home, talk to your school counselor, a friend or even your parents, but this is wrong and never offer yourself like that again; life is for living."

Miriam ran from her in tears, hopefully Emily thought, all the way home. The girl had cured her of her need, tonight had been a mistake. She needed to go home and meditate as she had been taught after her rampage of bloody vengeance. She drained her drink and was surprised by the barman.

" Thank you, I will make sure the girl doesn't get in again. Fuck knows how she got in tonight. She is lucky she met an old one, with the offer she made you. The last thing any of us need is the type of heat that that sort of stupidity could lead to."

" No problem uhm..."

"Reuben, Ben to my friends."

" Good night, Ben."

The barmen nodded to her and she quickly made her way to the exit, but a voice behind her stopped her in her tracks.

" Going already cherie?" The voice had a French Caribbean lilt, soaked in sun, golden rum and brown sugar.

Emily's teeth lengthened beyond her control. The woman was simply dressed in worn blue Levis, a v-necked white crop top, showing to good effect her beautiful dark skin and killer abs. This woman had a long regal neck reminding the vampire of the busts she had seen of Nefertiti, she had high cat like cheek bones and beautiful almond eyes, that looked like you could loose yourself in them for a lifetime, long dreadlocks finished the look. She was striking to look at, she needed no gimmicks to get what she wanted and Emily's sharp vampire eyes could see the indelible marks where she had been fed from before, this is exactly what she came her for. Beautiful, sexy and experienced.

"I am Suzette, you like what you see? Do you want to dance?

A growl escaped the vampire's throat, Emily being controlled by lust and hunger.

Suzette eyed the vampire. "When was the last time you fed?"

"400," was all the vampire could get out between gritted teeth.

" Can you control yourself, mon cherie?"

Emily looked away her shoulders defeated, it wasn't a promise she could make.

"Do not look so downcast, there are ways to make it safe," said Suzette. She pulled a small square object from her pocket. "If you loose control I will taser you. It will knock you on your ass for a second and security will come and calm you. I have no interest to be turned or die. Do you accept these conditions?"

Emily nodded, desire and want clouding everything.

"One more condition, your name?"

" Emily."

Suzette led her towards a door at the back of the club as she did, the woman's body lit up with the lighting, her body covered in tribal tattoos that could only be picked up under U. V light. Emily stopped for a moment entranced by the glowing lines, Suzette turned back to see where the vampire was and she was amazed to see the woman's face was tattooed as well, this time to make her cat like appearance even more pronounced. She was a sight to behold. Suzette beckoned her out of her trance and they went to the door guarded by a male vamp in an Armani suit, he opened the door with a bow,

The room was pitch black and loud rock music played in this part of the club. Even with the darkness and the music, she could hear, smell and see the sex and blood around her. In a blur of movement and raw power she had Suzette pinned against a wall in a searing,violent kiss. She broke away before control really became an issue. She brought one of Suzette's hands to her lips, whilst Emily's other hand worked on the buttons of her new lover's jeans. She flipped her hand over and run her tongue over the pumping veins under dark skin. She carefully nipped the vein and took a sip before using her saliva to close it back up, causing her lover to throw her head back and moan. Emily repeated the process at the elbow, her other hand now slipping down Suzette's flat lower stomach towards her sex. She growled when she realised that there was no panties to block her way. The vampire's mouth watered as she went to her lover's neck.

"Yes," hissed Suzette, as she anticipated the twin penetration. In the speed of a single heart beat the vampire was gone, having slid down the wall and was now at her feet. "I taste so bad, cherie." The vampire looked up and even in this light tears could be seen flooding down her face.

"Come with me," ordered Suzette, to the dazed and emotional vampire. She led her through another door into a small lounge. The lighting bright, soft piano music played while lovers held hands and kissed, on soft comfortable sofas.

They found an empty place and sat together, holding hands, Emily found the mixture of Suzette's thumb rubbing a pattern on her hand and the atmosphere in room soothing.

" Maybe after 400 years, you need to talk, mon ami," suggested the dark skinned beauty.

Emily found herself spilling words not blood, everything was told Mahala, Jennifer, her new job, every drop was spilled to gentle almond eyes.

Suzette, gave back explaining that her vampire lover of ten years was murdered 5 years ago by she believed a Swiss guard. She was an anthropology professor at George Washington university, she had come here for the first time since her lover's death because she was lonely; sometimes life can be empty when you are the only one that knows the truth. Tears were spilled by both over their lost loves.

" I need to leave now, mon ami, I have papers to grade and a study group have asked for my help," said Suzette, rising from her seat. She kissed Emily on the forehead. "You need to meditate as you were taught and maybe the answer will come to you about your Jennifer..."

" There can never be me and Jennifer, it would be too dangerous."

" But we all are playing a dangerous game, stated Suzette. "Here is my card, call me if you need to talk or if your heart gives up on Jennifer...you are very beautiful and I will come to you, oui."

"Merci Suzette,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily went home and sat on her bed meditating until her cell phone rang at 5 A.M Monday. "Prentiss."

A weary sounding JJ was on the other end of the phone. "Sorry to call you so early but we have caught a bad one, can you be in the office for 6 sharp."

"Yes," answered the vampire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily slipped into sit between Reid and Morgan. Hotch was already there talking to an exhausted looking JJ. Gideon was the last to arrive and something about the hollow look in the man's eyes made her believe he was close to burning out.

Now everyone was there JJ started the meeting. "First of all an apology, I should have told you that you didn't need your go bags the case is in the District."

A little of the tiredness was lifted from the room, now everyone knew that they would be sleeping in their own beds.

"I have been talking to D.C police since 3 this morning, there has been 3 bodies dumped in various alleys throughout the District, this weekend," She flashed a picture on to the screen of a handsome man, with an arrogant smile, dressed in an expensive suit. "Investment banker James Buchanan, aged 33."Flashback to muscles and a dog collar.

" The second victim is 17 year old high school student Miriam Rosenblaum," an image of a sweet faced teenager in jeans and and t-shirt flashed up behind JJ. "She was found in an aley at around 3 yesterday afternoon, her parents reported her missing after she didn't come home Friday night." Flashback to leather and lace, a child playing dress up.

Emily had to stop gripping the table, she could splinter it to pieces with just one hand. She pleaded to all the gods that she knew didn't exist for the third victim not to have soulful almond eyes.

The third victim, showed an image of a large balding man. "Reuben Kowak 55, owner of a S&M club..." Flashback "my friends call me Ben."

"Are we sure they are connected, the victimology is all over the place, different ages, sexes, social standing," cut in Read.

"Normally I would agree with you, but D.C police are freaked, all 3 were exsanguinated and had there throats ripped out and there is barely a drop of blood at the crime scene."

TBC


	4. Author's note

p style="text-align: left;"The plan originally was to kill Suzette and not Ben but I ended up really liking the character. I usually work with beta that I can go over these things with. I can't make up my mind go back and change the last chapter and kill Suzette or keep her as maybe next victim or friend for Emily. The choice is yours dear reader/p 


	5. A little light snack

Hunger in Me part 3

Magrat 70

Rating; T

Author's note; seems for now Suzette stays, but I don't think she will have an easy time.

A little light snack

Emily felt in a half state, a part of her brain taking in and even joining what type of unsub had started this killing spree. The other half was thinking furiously, it had to be a vampire that had done this, but why? Was it arrogant to think that this was connected to her, but if though Suzette's beautiful body would be on the screen lying in a filthy alley. Panic hit Emily what if she was dead just not found yet, she had to fight with herself to stop canines from lengthening and going out looking for another bought of bloody revenge, if her friend's body was cooling in an alley somewhere. The vampire just managed to catch up with Hotch's last few orders.

"Prentiss, Morgan, go to the first crime scene, then go to Buchanan's apartment and see what you can find. Garcia, said Hotch to their technical analyst, who was in her lair patched through on a conference call. "Go through eveything you can find that could link our three victims."

"Consider it done boss man, be careful out there and watch out for fangy things."

"How many times do I have to tell you, baby girl, vampires don't exist."

"Much you know Derek Morgan," snapped Garcia, before ending her end of the conversation.

Yep, agreed Prentiss, in her head. Much you know Derek Morgan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they moved towards the elevator Emily stopped. "Morgan, I'll catch you up in a minute. I need to make a call."

"Sure thing princess," said Morgan. "The guy whose got your head in a spin. Couldn't help but notice your head wasn't in the game back there."

She gave out a small growl; damn profilers. An idea crossed her mind to get him back, just as the elevator doors were about to close she tossed back at him. "Who said it was a guy."

Her vamp hearing caught the, "Say what now..." she would suffer for it later but it was worth it to knock super cool Derek Morgan off his perch.

She pulled out her cell and rang the number she had already programmed it went straight to voice mail. She knew she was taking a risk calling the number, if she was dead and Garcia did a trace, but she had to know. "Suzette, please call me back, I am worried about you, tu me comprends?"

JJ had been gathering some papers together and was just about to leave her office, she had opened the door a crack. She caught the tail end of the conversation between Morgan and Prentiss. She hung back a little, the raven haired Agent intrigued her more than a little. She had turned up out of the blue and there was an air of mystery about her, her file was impressive but there was little personal background and she had never mentioned any plans that she got up to or anything else that wasn't work related.

"Suzette your partner?" Asked JJ lightly. She couldn't believe she had ever seen anyone move so fast as Emily, she seemed to blur as she turned round and JJ jumped back at the strange feral look in the agent's eye and she could almost swear her teeth had taken the look of a giant puma.

"God, you made me jump JJ, I thought everyone had gone," said the vampire, she could only think anxiety had dulled her senses because she hadn't heard or smelled the blonde. She could feel her now, her heart was pumping and adrenalin was flowing, Emily couldn't believe she had almost went for the woman and had scared her. She dropped the timbre of her voice and approached the blonde who liked a deer caught in headlights. She put her hands on her shoulders, the blonde was trembling. "She is just a friend I am worried about, I should have heard from her this weekend and I am unattached, I lost someone along time ago."

JJ couldn't break from the almost hypnotic eyes, the other woman's hands now craddled her face in her hands, "I didn't mean to..."

"Nothing happened, you are safe," the vampires voice sounded like a lullaby. Emily could tell JJ was now in a relaxed state, she hated using her powers' on the blonde but she wasn't sure if her canines had been in sight and with this new case she couldn't risk any slip. She carried on crooning. "I lost my love so long ago," her thumb traced a pattern across the blonde's soft lips. "I would love to share this all with you, beautiful woman, but it can never be and to my shame I shouldn't do this but it will be my only chance. You'll remember nothing of this once I have gone." Like a thief in the night, she stole one soft kiss, from the sweetest tasting lips she had ever tasted. She knew she could take this woman if she wanted, bewitch and bewilder into her bed. It would be bittersweet, that that's not freely given, has no value. With that Emily was gone using the stairs, hoping to use her speed, before Morgan came looking for her.

Leaving a confused JJ standing outside the door of her office, not quite remembering what happened, but her fingers tracing a pattern on her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garcia, was trying to figure how she could link the three victims and so far was coming up with a big fat blank. As she thought her eyes rested for a second on the security monitor. The cameras were flicking through a sequence and were currently on the bullpen. She couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Prentiss gently holding JJ's face in her hands, before kissing her and leaving JJ tracing her lips where the other had been.

"Oh my, lovebirds, what do we have here," the analyst couldn't believe her best friend could keep this secret from her. She had admitted to Garcia that she has felt drawn to the dark haired agent, she couldn't explain why, she was straight and had never looked at a woman that way. Added to the fact that she was sure Prentiss hated her because of the way she tried to avoid her at all costs.

Garcia, pressed the speed dial number for JJ's cell, before she had a chance to answer. "OK, spil, I want to know all about you and agent tall, dark and mysterious."

"Pen, I have no idea what you're talking about and I am really exhausted, plus I have to get down to the precinct..."

" You forget I am the eye in the sky, camera on bullpen, need I say more?"

" You lost me," said JJ. "I have no idea where this ramble is going but I don't have ti..."

" Make time," said Garcia, getting annoyed with her friend. "I have the evidence and I will use it."

" OK enough with this game, Penelope, I told you about my feelings towards Em because I am really confused. I would hope as my friend you wouldn't make fun at me." With this JJ slammed her thumb down to disconnect the call.

TBC


	6. Hunger for the Truth

Hunger in me part 5

Magrat 70

Rating; T for language

Author's note; after the light, comes the darkness. Thanks for reviews from all the people who have taken their time to comment. Apologies for my French, this is where if I knew I was keeping Suzette I'd have made her have some Spanish origin :-) Foame is hunger in Romanian

Hunger for the truth

"Girls," smirked Morgan.

Before Emily could give him his answer her cell rang, "Prentiss."

"I was in the shower mon Ami..."

Emily closed her eyes and offered a thanks to her sire, "Tu connais la nouvelle?"

" I take it you cannot talk freely?"

" Oui," answered the agent.

"I saw James on the news and the young girl, are they...are they connected," whispered Suzette gripping her phone.

Oui, il existe une autre. Tu le connais?"

"James has been on the scene for years, he is a protected one or I suppose was. Merde, is this connected to the club or you?"

"Le club...je pense,"

"You think that, because, I would be dead also, oui?"

"Oui,"

"Or I could be next?"

Oui, etre due garde,"

"Bein, but call me later, and I will see if I can catch some rumours from old friends,"

"Faire attention..,"

"I will, now go, solve this my sexy crime fighting vamp,"

"A bein tot, mon cherie, garder en securite,"

"Mon cherie," smirked Morgan.

"Out of that whole conversation, that's what you concentrate on," said Prentiss, shaking her head.

"That's about all I understood, why don't they tell you in school, you can try and learn the language but the French speak it a million miles an hour, so you have no chance to understand it."

"Game face on princess, this is the crime seen," said Morgan, pulling up beside the entrance to an alleyway, the usual bunch of gawker's telling them this was the right place.

Emily was about to object to the nickname she found herself with, but she was enjoying the banter with him which made her feel a little more accepted as a member of the team. Her partnering with Morgan seemed to be a permanent thing.

There was little at the scene that could make make Emily decide whether this was the crime scene or body dump. There was hardly a drop of blood in the alley which made which had made Morgan decide this had to be a body dump and Emily felt she could hardly disagree with him and say if it was a vamp attack there would be no blood. Emily wasn't picking up any smell that was out and out vampire, but being the oldest sene there was such a criss crossing of over lapping scents of first responders, detectives and C.S.I it was impossible for her to get a real fix on anything.

The make their way to James's condo, he like Emily has a beauitful apartment, unlike the vampire who loves the things that she has aquired on her travels; Turkish rugs, the delicate silk screens that she bought in Japan, decorated in fiery suns and the beautiful calligraphy of kanji. Her katana and tanto swords that she made herself, spending a human lifetime learning how to fold the the steel; hundreds of attempts until she had made deadly perfection. She had loved Japan but had tired of pretending to be a man, but it was where the council had taken her to learn her meditation techniques.

The investment banker however lived in chrome, glass and leather, ultra modern, ultra cold. He did have what looked like an impressive collection of first edition movie art prints, the theme obvious; Nosferatu, Blade, Dracula, From Dusk til Dawn, Lost Boys and even a poster of Buffy and Angela together from the first season of The Vampire Slayer. His huge DVD collection reflected the same, it looked, unlike his prints he had everything that was ever made about vampires good, bad and down right awful.

"Jeez," said Morgan, "obsessed much. God I hope he hasn't got a load of vampire porn all over his computer or Garcia is going to obsessed that our unsub is a vamp."

Emily gave Morgan an uncertain grin. She hoped the guy had taken the proper security precautions on his computers, there was a virus that should be on there that would not only destroy his hard drive, but a worm that should destroy his email history. If as Suzette suggested he had been around the scene for years his computer should not be the problem.

It was Miriam she worried about, she must have done some hardcore digging to find out how to get to Foame. A part of her brain was ticking that the kid was the key. Emily had just thought of her as a naïve kid with Bella Swann complex. She should never had even got through the door of the club, someone had to have got her in. Damn why had she not thought of this before.

"Hey princess, you should come and see this guys wardrobe," shouted Morgan from upstairs.

She joined her partner upstairs.

He showed her one side of James' huge walk in wardrobe, had fine hand made suits and Italian leather shoes. The other side showed the biggest collection of fetish wear Emily had ever seen, considering she was well over 600 years old that was really saying something! Leather and rubber seemed to make the main components and where on the right hand side of the wardrobe there were shelves with his shoes neatly kept, the left hand side had whips, ball gags and a few other things that neither agent had any desire to put their hands anywhere near. They called for a CSU to go through his stuff, in case there was a chance that he knew his attacker, although they did jnow that they would be cursed by CSU because unless he was very clean there would be a ton of biological evidence from the fetish wear and sex toys.

"Didn't Hotch say our last vic Kowak, owned a S&M club? That could be the connection between him and Buchanan," said Morgan

"Doesn't really fit in with the girl Miriam, that whole scene would be a bit heavy for a seventeen year old."

"Yeah, agreed Morgan, "she is the one that doesn't fit. Come on lets get his lap top to Garcia."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey baby girl, here is the lap top from Buchanan," said Morgan, entering the lair of his favourite verbal sparring partner, some cases she was the only thing that got him through.

"Is Emily with you?" Asked Garcia

"Yeah, she is in the bullpen," answered Morgan. "You okay mamma, you don't seem quite yourself?"

"I had a fight with JJ," answered Garcia softly and he noticed her eyes were a bit red.

"You need me too..."

"Derek, I just want to talk to Emily."

Morgan put his hands in the air in surrender, as man with sisters he knew better than to get involved unless he had too.

Emily was shifting through some files when Morgan walked into the bullpen. "Ready to go to the precinct and find what the others turned up."

"You need to go see Garcia, said Morgan. "She has had a fight with JJ and needs to talk to you."

"Alright," said the vampire, uncertain why her, she was much more comfortable messing with Morgan than any type of girl talk.

As she walked into Garcia's office, the analyst rattled some computer keys without even looking at Emily, unfreezing the large screen, which showed her kissing JJ.

"JJ is pleading the fifth and when I told her I had evidence, she still denied all knowledge, so what's the hell is going on?"

TBC


	7. Searching for Scraps

Hunger in me

Magrat 70

Rating T

Author's note; I promise from now on I will give any French translations apart from the obvious at the end of each chapter, Sorry for the mistake in bien but so busy making sure the other stuff is OK you forget about the stuff that was your first lessons plus I have an unhappy computer, who keeps auto correcting the French which is driving me nuts :-). which is why I gave up over the the fight between cherie and chere.

Searching for scraps

Emily watched as the piece of recording showed her holding JJ's face played over in a loop. "It's not what you think Pen."

"How did I know you would say that," the analyst, glared at Emily in a way, she didn't think would have been possible, from the quirky blonde.

Emily dropped her voice and looked away from Garcia, knowing that one skill most vampires had was to be very adept at lying."I...I am ashamed." She looked at Garcia, turning on big, brown puppy dog eyes.

The admittance and the liquid eyes took the wind totally out of Garcia's sails."Emily, what.."

"I thought I was on my own and I pulled my weapon on JJ when she caught me by surprise," said Emily, thinking, well technically it's not a lie; she just didn't let on that her teeth were more effective than a gun. "She was scared that's all and shivering, I...I felt really bad so I comforted her, maybe JJ doesn't want to admit that she was scared,"

" Emily, you kissed her..."

" I know, I shouldn't have done it but I have been fighting how I feel about Jennifer, please don't tell her what I said about her, I just don't want it get weird between us at work," said the vampire, at least she was kinda sticking with the truth. "Pen, I have to get going back to D.C, we are all meeting up to discuss what we've found," Emily patted herself on the back at one sticky situation handled.

"How's, Pen doing?" Enquired Morgan, on the way back to back to the district. "It's not like her and JJ to fight,"

"Better I think, it was more a misunderstanding than an out and out fight," said Emily.

" Well I am glad you could help princess, 'cause my sisters' could be brutal back in the day."

"Don't worry big guy, they won't be stomping on your toys after they've had a tantrum," said Emily, causing them both to laugh and more and more the vampire felt relaxed with Morgan at least.

Prentiss's cell alerted her to a text, she saw it was from Suzette.

"Mon ami, please don't freak but, one of your bosses Jason Gideon contacted me at the University about the underground vampire scene, I wrote an article a long time ago about those kids from Kentucky that went on a rampage saying they were a 'vampire cult'. They have brought me in for a consult. I didn't want to alarm you when you got here."

Damn why is my life always so bloody complicated, was all that Emily could think,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The vampire, was trying a million solutions to do with Suzette, all of them seemed to be as stupid as the next, She was feeling guilt, she was spending so much time thinking about the women in her life that the case was not getting her 100% concentration. This she decided is why she had not been involved with anyone for 400 years.

JJ kicked off the meeting, as always the rest of the crew felt she had had the hardest job. She had spent most of the day talking to Mr and Mrs Rosenblaum who where devastated at the loss of their only daughter. They had admitted she was obsessed with vampires since she had read the Twilight saga and then moved to Anne Rice. She had DVDs of all the Twilight saga, Vampire Diaries, True Blood and the she had become even more obsessed after discovering and watching Buffy. They had admitted that at first they just thought it was a normal thing, all her friends had been into Twilight after all. Things had changed though she had dropped her old friends and had started hanging out with older kids who where Goths. She had stayed out all night, started drinking and they had found pot in her room, her grades at school dropped. They had brought in her lap top and books of her art work; they're was roses, blood red with drops of blood dripping off the the thorns, ornate crosses and lots of drawings of vampires some from famous portrays and others from the girl's imagination. JJ had thanked them and told them that their daughter had been very talented.

Miriam's new group of friends had been brought in and they all had said the same thing about a month before she had stopped hanging with them and wouldn't answer any of their calls, most had just thought she had been grounded by her parents. They had all confirmed she was obsessed with vampires and was convinced they were real.

Morgan had given their report which in away was similar, Buchanan was obsessed with vampires but he had also had a ton of fetishwear.

Kowak was the most difficult to get a bead on. He had a club in the district that was a pretty hardcore straight S&M club but the manager said that he hardly ever saw him. The guy was under the impression that he had another club and that is where he had spent most of his time. Garcia had been unable to find another club or a current address for the man. The manager and the rest of the staff had all said they had never seen James or Miriam before. The security records had been seized in case they were lying.

Gideon introduced Suzette to the group and explained she was an anthropology professor from George Washington. She had explained that most cultures had vampiric legends but that the legends that most knew today had came from Eastern Europe, thanks in main because of Brahms Stoker's book. There were people through history that had been deemed vampires. Vlad Tapes, not thought Emily just a violent psychopath. Elizabeth Bathroy, Emily had almost to hide a grin, poor mother she still got annoyed over the bad press she got for that one, all of it lies, she had never bathed in the blood of her maids, fed from some yes but they had been well compensated and she had had no reason to kill any.

The professor had then moved onto the modern day, explaining there were underground subculture of people into vampire lore who dressed up and pretended to be vampires drinking blood, special ceramic teeth worn by some. She also explained that it is impossible for humans to bite as per vampire lore, they would have to dislocate their jaw and wouldn't have the muscle mass. She finished on the very small groups of 'vampire covens' that had went on the rampage killing people. She said they had little to do with the subculture, they freely gave and took blood. The professor's eyes had met Emily's as she had said this.

"Do you think this connected to a vampire subculture, professor?" Asked Gideon.

" That realy is not my area of expertise agent Gideon."

Emily had noticed that the dark skinned woman accent was different in this official setting, she hardly had an accent at all, just educated British. There was no hint of French and tiny bit Caribbean.

" Well professor you're one the foremost experts in the field," shot back Gideon.

"Only because I am, one of only a few interested," answered Suzette, not letting the man get an upper hand.

"Well these guys are a bit weird," put forward Morgan.

" Why would that be agent..," Suzette gave him a withering look, waiting for him to repeat his name even though they had all been introduced. Emily was amused she was treating her partner like a first year student who had made an argument without grounds.

'Morgan,"

"Why are they weird agent Morgan?

" The way they dress, what they believe in..."

"No, no, no, not good enough agent Morgan, on Saturday night I am sure you're out dressed maybe in jeans with a tight t-shirt or shirt that shows off your muscles, so you can be a peacock on a dancefloor somewhere."

"This isn't about me,"said Morgan defensively, especially with his team mates tittering at the fact the professor had cut him straight to the bone.

"Oh, but it is, these weird people are no different from you, they are dressing as peacocks for the same reason as you for companionship, but mostly so they can get laid."

"That is how you would break down a complicated subculture?" Asked Read, fascinated as always, when new pieces of knowledge were set before him.

"No, Dr Reid, this is how I would breakdown the human condition, searching for a mate and procreating is after all one the human races basic urges... really I am sure you all don't need an anthropologist to tell you that, Dr Reid, if you have an interest take in one of my classes."

"Thank you Professor La Mon."

"No invite for me professor," said Morgan in a light voice. "Or would you be more interested in my muscles in a tight shirt."

" No offence agent Morgan, but you have the wrong equipment, said Suzette, giving Emily a wink.

"Ouch," said JJ, laughing at the usually cocky agent who, had his bubble burst by the professor once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting broke up not long after Suzette left, tasks had been assigned and Garcia had been asked to pull up, what she could find on vampiric subculture around the D.C area but until more pieces could be found to join everything together there was little they could do.

Emily had fed on some pigs blood and showered, then had settled down to listen to some music and read a book when it sounded like her front door had started a party of its own with ringing and thumping. She cautiously looked through a spyhole and could see a very pissed blonde looking back at her.

" JJ..."

The blonde was trough the door and slammed it behind her. "What the fuck did you do to me Emily Prentiss."

TBC


	8. Hunger Partially Met

Hunger in Me

Magrat 70

Rating M for sexual content

Author's note; I don't condone Emily's behaviour in this part but she is a vampire, so I figure she can be naughty if not bad and JJ's reaction I hope makes some sense, it's not done to drag it out, but is important to the plot but don't read if graphic sex between a human and a vampire will upset you. Sarah Betten is as portrayed, I love Snow Patrol but if you check out YouTube for a good version of her singing Chasing Cars live I hope you will enjoy, her version always gives me goose bumps.

I have written and re-wrote this scene so many times, it is so important but not sure it flows.

Hunger partially met

"JJ what are you talking about," said the vampire, her stomach churning as she followed the furious blonde into her living room, hoping she didn't destroy anything irreplaceable.

" You know exactly what I am talking about, unless you have... have you done it before, so you could take advantage of me...you kissed me and I...I don't remember."

" Is that your problem you want to remember, huh?" asked the vampire, before roughly pushing JJ against the wall and kissing her with all the passion she could muster, without going over the edge and her canines appearing. JJ seemed to put all of her anger into kissing her back and she gave a low growl as the blonde nipped her on lip.

JJ was at first shocked at the way Emily had turned the tables on her, this was not the way things were supposed to go. She almost lost herself in the kiss and when the brunette gave a low growl, she moaned back at her, arroused but still surging with anger, she pulled away from the vampire and delivered a resounding slap.

The blonde put her hand to her mouth in shock, she couldn't believe she had actually slapped a co-worker, not just any co-worker, Emily, the one she had fantasized about kissing for the last month. The thing that she couldn't believe was the brunette had acted like JJ had just caressed her cheek, not slapped her. In fact there was something in Emily's eyes that she had never seen before, predatory was all JJ could think and she still had the blonde trapped against the wall with her hands either side of her shoulders, with a smirk on her face.

"JJ why did you come here? If you want me to, I can fuck until you won't be able to walk tomorrow or will we play this game where you pretend to be upset by me kissing you. I don't play games," said the vampire, not sure what she was doing. A part of her was waiting to be charged with sexual harassment by Hotch the next day or the blonde would be ignoring Emily for a life time.

They stood there for what seemed like forever, the need in Emily was growing to the point where she was sure she couldn't control the beast any longer. She lifted the blonde with ease and carried her upstairs.

JJ couldn't believe the raw power radiating from Emily, no man had ever swept her off her feet with such ease. The other woman wasn't out of breath, not even the slightest and the speed she moved at was incredible.

It almost seemed that it had taken just a couple of heartbeats and she was on Emily's bed trembling trapped somewhere between terror and lust. Maybe it was because this case had already got under her skin, was making her see things that weren't there, The words came out unbidden," W...what...what are you?

A little chuckle escaped from the creature with black eyes that hovered above her, held up by impossibly strong arms. " Do you really want me to answer that?"

"You just did, you are saying, you are a something."

"Lesbian, " said the vampire, still over JJ, could she do this, just cut the bull and tell the blonde the truth.

"Stop avoiding, you said you don't play games then what are you doing now?" asked JJ.

"I made you forget what you saw in the bullpen, because you saw me as I really am and it scared you. When I got really close to you I stole a kiss, you have been driving me crazy since I first saw you," said Emily, flipping on to her back beside JJ so she would feel less intimidated.

"Tell me, please, I...I need to know."

Emily closed her eyes thinking this was the biggest mistake of her very long life and she was already in her mind preparing to be out of there tonight, heading towards Mexico and then from there pick a country in South America. She turned her head and allowed her canines to grow. Instinct had her reach for the blonde's wrist to stop her running.

" Are you going to... k...kill me?" Asked JJ, she was shaken to her roots, to find herself lying next to a thing of nightmares.

"No Jennifer, god no...I haven't killed for over 400 years, I am not going to start with the woman I am falling in love with," the vampire snapped her jaws shut, now more worried about her words than actions.

They both lay still for a moment processing what had happened between them. Emily couldn't stand the silence, she reached for a remote on her nightstand, soft music filled the void.

"Will you make forget tonight?" whispered JJ and only Emily's vampire hearing allowed her to catch the words.

"Not unless you want me to," said the vampire, back over the top of JJ. She leaned down and kissed the blonde again. She is suprised to hear a soft moan from the blonde. Emboldened she pulled the Redskins t-shirt over her head of the blonde.

JJ's breathing was coming in sharp fits as she felt the vampire's mouth by her breasts,licking along the blue line of a vein. Between the danger and excitement, she had never felt so turned on in all her life.

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

The vampire removed JJ's pants with an easy movement and took off her own robe, revealing herself.

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

"You're beautiful," said JJ, transfixed by the being that was kneeling between her legs, this must be a dream, she thought, where I am being seduced by a vampire.

If I just lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Emily pulled JJ's panties down tanned, toned legs, she was almost enticed by the femoral artery, always a favourite place to feed from a lover, but she decided she needed to taste her love in a different way and she would never take blood without permission.

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

JJ hips tremble as she feels the vampire's tongue gently lick the folds of her inner and outer labia, teasing her, driving her crazy with lust. "Please, need you."

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

Emily needed little encouragement, she pulled the blonde's legs over her shoulders, tipping her hips up to meet her as she thrusts her tongue into the blonde.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

JJ gripped the brunette's hair, she was being taken for the ride of her life as the vampire alternated between licking her blood engorged clit and thrusting her tongue inside her. She feels close to a decision that she knows will change her life forever.

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

The vampire was lost in the taste of her lover, it had been too long and now she can't understand why she stopped herself from having this.

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

JJ pulled the vampire's hair, she needed her with her. "Emily I need to see your eyes."

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

The vampire scooted up the blonde's body. Her fingers quickly filling the void where her tongue had been, her thumb circling the hard bundle of nerves. She looked in disbelief as JJ turned her neck and offers something she wasn't expecting. "Are you sure baby?"

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

The blonde nodded her head once, closing her eyes, expecting pain as the vampire penetrated her neck, instead she has a moment of pure bliss, before her body goes over the edge and she feels like a piece of crystal shattered into a million pieces. Screaming the vampire's name as she falls.

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

The vampire had enough control to just take what was needed to get her love to where she wanted her to be, she tenderly licked the wound, closing it. The blonde had tasted devine, the rich iron taste, mixed with the taste of her sex, the closest thing a vampire can get to heaven. She moved onto her side stroking JJ's beautiful face until some focus came back to the blonde's eyes. The lay there for a few moments looking in one another's' eyes, letting the music and the peace wash over them.

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"I've never heard that song sung like that before." Stated JJ, who was bidding her time, where either the vampire would kill her or she would break her heart.

"It's Sarah Bettens from K's Choice, " Emily could see the blank look on the blonde's face. Okay, did you ever watch Buffy,"

"Jeez, even the vampires are obsessed with vampires in this case," quipped JJ, before admitting she did watch.

"Do you remember the episode with vamp Willow, when she arrived in Sunnydale when a spell went wrong. There was a band playing in the Bronze, a song called Virgin State of Mind."

JJ nodded, a hazy memory of a blonde woman with spikey hair, singing a haunting song.

"They're Belgian, I have seen them a few times, they are so good live," said the vampire, she is trying to sound happy and excited, but there is something wrong. She can see it in JJ's face, the way her heartbeat was racing. "Just say it JJ."

" You can read minds?"asked JJ shocked.

"No but I can hear when a heartbeat changes, I can smell adrenaline and I can see your face. For goodness sake just say it." She couldn't bare to look at the blonde any more.

"I want you to make me forget tonight... I am sorry Emily, you...you were amazing, I have never felt like this before... I... but it is too much to take in...I can't... I mean I had never been with woman before, never mind the...the other thing...I'm sorry," JJ was close to tears, the words wouldn't come out right. Her body was screaming at her, that she was a fool, but her mind couldn't process the events of the evening and she couldn't believe she was taking the cowards way out.

The vampire still had her face turned away and a cold voice that JJ hardly recognised as Emily started to talk. "I need to know what you were doing and why you came here tonight,"

"Emily please..."

"Can we get this over with, so I can get you of out this house and burn these sheets, maybe the whole fucking bed," snarled the vampire, JJ's words had hurt her like a body blow.

"I deserve that," said the blonde sadly. "Okay tonight, I had got home when i got call confirming that James's parents where coming in on the red eye from Miami and I have an interview with them first thing. I wanted to get Miriam's computer to Garcia so I went by her apartment. She showed me the recording of you kissing me and she told me that you said I was scared. I was so furious, that I drove straight over here, I even forgot to give Garcia the lap top...can you?"

"Yes," snapped Emily. "Give me a few minutes, I need to get my mind calm."

The vampire turned her back on JJ and started to meditate. She looked at Emily's back and was shocked and transfixed by a tattoo covering the woman's whole back. It showed a traditional Geisha fighting a red dragon with a sai, while a fiery sun beats down on them. It was breath takingly beautiful and frightening, like the vampire that wore it. She had to fight the desire to run her fingers and tongue over every inch if it.

Emily turned to JJ and took her face in her hands, using a low, calm, clear voice. "You came here tonight, we talked and your memory slowly returned of me pulling my gun on you. I apoligised for kissing you, we decided to put the whole thing behind us. You asked me to take Miriam's computer to Garcia. You drove home and went to bed. Sleep."

With the last word the blonde lay on her side. Emily realised that the blonde was clad only in her bra and decided it would be easier to remove the blonde's bra than dress her. She didn't want to touch her, she wasn't sure she would ever recover from this. She gathered all JJ's clothes trying not inhale the unique tones that belonged to the woman. She gently wrapped her in a thick blanket and hoped to goodness no-one was around as she moved at top speed to get her to JJ's car. She fastened her into the back and put her foot down, praying that no traffic cop stopped her, she has had enough of explaining things and lying for one day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After depositing JJ in her bed she waited for a couple of minutes for the car that she had ordered to take her home. She was so distracted by the events of the evening she didn't notice the stranger in the shadows watching her. A sleek black Mercedes pulled up beside her and she slid in carring Miriam's lap top. The only good thing to come out of the night was that she would be able to run the programme that will infect the computer.

To anyone observing the vampire she looked her usual calm and collected self, inside she was barely holding it together. The journey home felt like a lifetime.

The moment her front door was shut Emily slides down the wall and the sobs that her pride would never have let JJ hear escaped from her whole being like they were being pursued to hell. She sat there, grabbing her knees, rocking back and fore with tears streaming down her face. After a while, she thumbled the cell from her pocket. "Suzette I need you here now,"

TBC


	9. A Liquid Diet

Hunger in Me

Magrat70

Rating; T

Author's notes; A drunken, not serious suicide warning and a pissed off academic with a taser, oh and a bit of bad language. Thanks guys for all the reviews and follows, especially as this story was just the child of rampant insomnia. Thank you again but a long way still to go, hope you stick with it.

A liquid diet

Frickin vampires fumed Suzette, they can never remember that normal humans had to bloody well sleep at night. Her friend had sounded heart broken, she was worried about her but damn it was 3 in the morning

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken the vampire about 10 minutes to chug a bottle of Tequila, followed with as much speed as she could muster by a bottle of Johnnie Walker. She still had enough sense not treat her malt whisky like that and was contemplating the bottle of Absinthe she had hidden at the back of her drinks cupboard; not the crappy new stuff, but a bottle from 19th Century France.

The problem she had was she was sitting on the floor after missing her couch on the way back with the Scotch and it would seem that her legs had stopped working. Emily knew she was being a maudlin drunk and maybe had hit it way too hard but it wasn't like her liver was going too be harmed; it was dead, every part of her was dead. No wonder the vibrant ex-college soccer star wanted nothing to do with her.

She picked up the empty bottle of Scotch and threw it against the wall and gloried in the shatering of the glass. She wanted to break everything, most of all herself. No way could she face work tomorrow and look at that face, knowing what they had shared, why offer herself like that, then say it was too much, she flipped the shuffle control on her iPod until she found the right song; Nickelback on loud, 'How you Remind me'. The vampire knew what she was a monster, this is why the pretty girl ran.

No matter what they tell you there is only one sure way to kill a vampire, remove its head, everything else pretty much regenerated itself. Emily had strapped her shoulder holster on when she took JJ home. It had become an automatic response if she was going out for anything except a social event. She wondered if she swallowed her glock and blew her brains out, if that would do the the job, not like anyone would miss her. Her dream job had turned into a disaster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the meeting Emily had discretely given Suzette the key to the underground parking at her condo and a key to condo plus instructions on how to disable and reset the alarm just in case anything spooked the professor.

When she arrived at floor to the vampire's apartment the music was pretty deafening, she was surprised that no one had complained to the building custodian. As she went to open the door an old lady from the apartment opposite came out, "Are you a friend of Miss Prentiss, dear?"

"I am," said Suzette. "I will get her to turn down the music.

"Thank you dear, is she ok? She is usually such a considerate neighbour, she brings me groceries my when she is not away and even when she is away she calls everyday to make sure I am fine. It's about time she found herself a nice gentleman or lady friend,",

said the old lady with a twinkle in her eye,.

"I think she has has a bad case at work," said Suzette, "I am glad you both look out for one another." They heared the sound of something smashing in the condo. "Think I better make sure she is ok."

Suzette went into the condo holding a taser in her hand, not the one she had brought to the club but one that had come from the high council. She was under no illusions of what a vampire could do if pushed, but it was for her own protection against the Swiss Guard bastards who had killed Elise for crimes committed centuried ago. Elise had helped rebels during the French revolution and it seemed that certain wealthy human families had wanted her wiped out of extinction. Suzette had only escaped with her own life because her love had fought so hard for her.

'What the fuck do you think you are doing," cried out Suzette, when she saw the Vampire with the barrel of the glock in her mouth. "Is that what you wanted me for, so I could clean up the mess from a second vampire death that I was helpless to stop."

Emily took the glock out of her mouth to give an angry retort as Suzette thought she might, the professor proceeded to taser the drunk vampire, twice for good measures, While the vampire had a brief journey into unconsciousness, Suzette clicked the music off and there was a blessed and almost shocking silence. She picked up the glock and slid it in the back of her jeans. She settled on the couch waiting for the vampire to recover.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Demanded Emily, her voice still slurring the words, even with her amazing metabolism the vampire was still very drunk.

"I should have let you blow your brains out the?"

"Yes...no, I wasn't...I was only thinking about.. she let me and then wanted to forget.. I should have torn the bitch's fucking throat out, but no she got everything and I have nothing...I don't want to love her..."

While the vampire was rambling, she put some coffee on and was microwaving some pigs blood. "I have no idea what you are talking about, so why don't we start at the beginning, while we put something in your stomach and some coffee."

"Non, je veux absinthe,"

Without giving a away much emotion the dark skinned woman used the taser again. She waited until the vampire started to open her eyes. "You have the choice you can sober up the hard way using the taser or the easy way, pigs blood and coffee,"

After a moment the vampire agreed the easy way, Suzette helped her on to the couch. "How did you get so drunk so fast," Suzette remembered some of the not so impressive feats that Elise managed, for a species that could live practically forever they had the restraint of Freshman let off the family leash for the first time. "Don't bother, what happened."

The vampire drunk the pigs blood then started on the coffee. She told Suzette everything and the academic took her in her arms and let her cry.

"I am sorry, I have been alone for only 5 years I can't imagine what it is like to be on your own as long as you have been, but hell girl you need to put up a better fight than that."

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Asked the vampire starting to rile."

" No sweetheart, no...you've just been out of the game a long time, a very long time," said Suzette with a grin and even the vampire laughed at that one.

"I don't get your accent," said the vampire, it had struck her that Suzette hadn't used any French.

"I was born in Montserrat, my family where evacuated in 95. My mother was a Doctor and my dad a lecturer in physics. The decided to go to Scotland for the education and we lived in Edinburgh and I started my degree there. Edinburgh is the place I discovered vampires. I did my Doctorate at Oxford before moving here."

Emily noticed her accent had changed to a soft Scottish burr, Edinburgh was a city the vampire loved herself, any city with a relaxed atmosphere and eclectic nightlife tended to attract vampires. Emily had a memory that was banging at the back of her not quite sober brain, something to do with JJ and vampires.

"When I met Elise my Creole heritage came out, we mostly spoke in French..." Suzette tailed off realising she had lost Emily.

Emily realised that her shoulder holster was empty, she started looking around for her block.

"I've got your gun,"said Suzette.

"Do you know how to use it?"

" Of course, Elise insisted that I learn how to look after myself"

"Good,"

Emily ran upstairs to her gun safe and pulled her own personal gun, a berreta that she straped to her ankle. She pulled her tanto from the display and fastened it to her belt. She took 2 Kaikens and fastened them to each forearm with a holder that she had designed that made it easy to grab either dagger.

"What the hell is going on Emily?" Asked Suzette, knowing the vampire had gone for bladed weapons already told her what she thought was the problem.

"I was going through the events of the nights in my head and I had a memory of something lurking in the dark. It could be nothing..."

" Or JJ is in trouble or dead," said Suzette, as she checked the glock's safety was off and that her taser was still in working order.

TBC

*I want absinthe. French translation


	10. Starters

Hunger in Me

Magrat 70

Rating; T for some violence, torture, I don't if Hotch has the power to do what he did here but for the sake of the story it has to be that way. Thanks again for the reviews and follows etc, I will try and get better and get back to you all.

Starters

JJ had woke to the tinkle of glass, she pulled on her robe and took the gun from her gun safe. She was sure she could hear someone downstairs, like the whole house had a foreign note that was making it off key. She should phone 911 but it felt like an admittance of failure; that a F.B.I agent couldn't look after herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzette blanched as Emily handed her a motorcycle helmet and pointed her towards the Ducati." I am not getting on that thing, I tell my students, they are mobile organ donors."

"You know I have unbelievable reflexes and strength. We won't have an accident, but this will be the quickest way to get over there." The vampire placed Miriam's lap top in the storage space on the huge bike; it would be her excuse for being at JJ's if anything bad happened.

Against her better judgement the academic got on behind the vampire and wished she hadn't because as soon as they were out of the parking garage Emily had gunned it up through the gears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JJ was held on one of her own dining room chairs. Her hands threaded through the slats then cuffed. Her face was bloodied where one of the two men that was holding her had back handed her across the face. She didn't understand what they were asking. Was Emily in France between 1789 & 1799, was she helping the revolutionaries and how many had she killed? How long did she know the Proffesor and someone called Elise. No matter how many times they asked her and she told them she didn't know what they meant, they kept asking and asking. They had punched her around her ribs and abdomen and one had, she was sure, shattered her kneecap with a nightstick. She didn't think she could last much longer, they had already brought her back from unconsciousess twice.

They had tried to tell her that Prentiss had fed from her that night and that their boss had confirmed it. She was confused beyond measure, there was little reason to hold and torture the press liaison from the BAU, except if they were sociopaths. They had told her that they were from the Vatican and were doing god's work and while she had picked up a lot from working with the profilers; not enough to break through this shared delusion. They believed Prentiss was a vampire and her blood ran cold, these two had to be the people they where hunting. She was dead, she was sure, she could see no way out. JJ was kept gagged while they beat her and then removed for the questioning.

"Time to rearrange that pretty little face," said one of the men, slipping brass knuckles onto his hand.

"I don't think so wanker," said Suzette, with the glock in her hand, as she came through the front door, the two men so intent on their prey they hadn't noticed her entry,

"The man laughed at her. "We overpowered a trained F.B.I agent, what's a teacher got that could scare us."

"She's got me," said Emily, from behind the two distracted men. She took the one with the brass knuckles out with one blow, the guy with the nightstick had aimed a shot at her head, she blocked it easily with her forearm causing it to shatter. The vampire swept his feet from under him. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up with one hand, she made sure he could see her canines grow, with great satisfaction she noticed the man had pissed himself.

"No Emily, Jennifer is in a bad way, you need to call this in," Suzette who had gone to check on JJ, stopped the vampire in her tracks, she knocked out the guy she was holding,

She took out her cell and called 911, gave JJ's address and giving the call officer down. She called Hotch next before taking her glock back from Suzette. She gave the professor her blades and the keys to her Ducati.

Don't wreck it was all she had said to the unhappy academic. She had recognised one of the men that had killed Elise, she told Emily this before she left. Suzette, got on the bike and took off before the authorities arrived, just because she hated motorbikes now, didn't mean she hadn't ridden one in her student days. She gave a prayer for JJ as she made her way back to Emily's with no idea how the vampire was going too explain this away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily crushed the handcuffs behind JJ's back, careful not to cause any more pain to the badly injured woman. The bastards had stripped the press liaison naked and it took every piece of the vampire's control not to snap their necks. She gently lifted JJ from the chair and looking around spots her robe, glad that at least she could cover her and keep some vestige of pride for the woman she cares so desperately for.

She sat on the couch with JJ in her arms she getting very worried, the blonde's breathing was getting laboured and her heartbeat was thready and inconsistent, she flicked her cell out again. "This is SSA Prentiss I called officer down, what is the E.T.A of the Emts." She slams the phone down as she heared the sound of the siren of the emergency vehicle." Hold on my love, hold on and I promise you if they are looking for some type of holy war I will lay waste to them, someone will pay for what's been done to you."

"Emily it hurts," said a weak voice. "I didn't know what they wanted."

"I know sweetie, I know. The EMTs will be here soon," said the dark haired agent, gently stroking JJ's hair, wishing she could do more to stop the pain, she couldn't bare to look at the blonde's knee, she had seen a lot of horrific sights in her lifetimes but the open fracture was near the top.

All at once the organised chaos of the medical team arrived and took charge. In the middle of the activity after Emily had put JJ on to the gurney Hotch arrived.

" Are these the guys that did it?" Asked the section chief, he hadn't seen all of his press liaison's injuries but the sight of her leg almost made him lose whatever was left in his stomach from dinner,

Emily nodded, numb, all she wanted was to get on the ambulance with JJ.

As the EMTs went to the unconscious men Hotch blocked them. "They are under arrest for the torture and attempted murder of a federal agent, I will get them medical treatment at Quantico,"

The EMT looked like he was going to argue but when he opened his mouth, he surprised them. "They did that to her? If you have steps at Quantico make sure they fall down a lot."

"Emily you go with JJ, I will alert the rest of the team, and call for a CSU," said Hotch,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like she had only been minutes at the hospital before Morgan, Reid and Garcia arrived. Garcia squeezed her hard, followed by Morgan and an awkward little hug from Reid who looked as white as a ghost, JJ was like the big sister he never had and he loved her dearly.

"What happened princess ?" Asked Morgan.

"I went to JJ's, she forgot to drop Miriam's computer, I knew she'd be up early for her meeting, when I got to her house, the door didn't look right..it was open...I had no time to call for back up. Oh god they said she could lose part of her leg..." Emily started to cry not caring what they thought.

They sat there for hours, Hotch and Gideon had arrived. The two men were at Quantico and refusing to say a word. The local PD had arranged to pick up James's parents and all the while the clock ticked on. Morgan pacing like a panther in captivity. Reid scrunched up into himself, looking like he was in as much pain as JJ hand been, Garcia holding onto Emily like her life depended upon it. Gideon and Hotch sat slightly apart from the young members of the team giving them emotional space. Of all the members they could see as a target JJ was at the bottom.

" Jareau," said a nurse in scrubs.

" Agent Jareau," said Hotch, automatically. The whole team stood up.

"OK," said the nurse. "Was the agent in a motorcycle accident."

" No," said Emily, "someone did it to her,"

The nurse shook her head, still shocked at mans inhumanity to man. "Agent Jareau has some minor facial injuries, a couple of broken ribs. She had some internal bleeding which we were able stop. I am sure that you are all aware that the her leg injury was very serious, we have saved her leg but we had to remove a lot of bone fragments, we have pinned and wired what's left. She is going to be on a long hard road to recovery and she will need you all to be there for her. We will let you know when she is up from recovery." The nurse went to walk away before turning back. "I hope you get the bastard that did this."

TBC


	11. An Appetite for Revenge

Hunger in Me

Magrat 70

Rating; T

Author's note; warning for violence.

An appetite for Revenge

Hotch was getting frustrated with the 2 men, they refused to talk at all and had refused all food and had only accepted bottled water that the cap was removed in front of them. When they did speak it was a strange dialect of German that he had no idea what was being said. He had to get Prentiss down here before Strauss kicked up a fuss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily and Garcia where sitting with JJ, her parents where on the way, but it would be a couple of hours before they arrived.

"No, get them away," cried out the blonde, having a panic attack.

Emily reached for the blonde's hand. "Shh it's okay, they won't hurt you again, I promise."

Blurry blue eyes looked into gentle brown."Emily, you saved me...I didn't understand they kept asking about 1789 to 1799...is it a code...everything is fucked up in my head... I keep dreaming about a vampire biting me and it is good, that's wrong... it should hurt but all that hurts is my leg... you are always there...somewhere."

Emily can feel the rising heart beat before the machines start to bleep a nurse came running in, "Agent Jareau you're back with us."

"My leg hurts," said JJ, scared to look down.

"You have had major reconstructive surgery of your knee, you will be in a lot of pain, you're hooked up to a morphine pump, if it gets bad hit it, you can't overdose the machine is calibrated, but I think probably is time you had some more. The nurse pushed the button sending the already blonde into oblivion.

"She won't be awake again for awhile, maybe you should change your clothes," suggested the nurse to Emily, who looked down at her jeans and shirt and realised she was covered in JJ's blood.

As Emily made for the exit she spent a long conversation in, low, fast French. She looked up as Morgan came running towards her.

"Hey princess, seems those fuckers that attacked JJ are refusing to speak in English, Hotch needs you to be back at Quantico."

Emily gave a weary nod,"Can you give me a lift to get my car, it's at JJ's." She had had Suzette drop it off by JJ's earlier, leaving the key under the mat.

She was still in her bloody clothes as she arrived at her locker in Quantico, she changed it to some spare clothes she kept their. As she walked into the bullpen she heard raised voices from Hotch's office. She thought she had never heard her stoic boss sound so pissed. Then she heard him say how did they make bail.

The vampire burst through the door. "You let them go, the bastards almost took JJ's leg off.

"Agent Prentiss conduct yourself with a proper decorum'" shouted Strauss.

" Decorum...do you want me to get my clothes from downstairs, stained with her blood, would that be enough decorum for you," shouted Prentiss, in the smaller woman's face, causing her to take a step backwards.

" This is why your team cannot deal with this case, you are too emotionally invested," said Strauss, even more angry that one of her agents had intimidated her. "You agent Prentiss, you will be suspended for three days without pay."

" Whatever," said the angry vampire as she stormed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two Swiss guard where surprised to be released quite so quickly, but they knew it would happen and they climbed into the limo with diplomatic plates. They expected to be taken to a private airstrip and they weren't paying attention when they pull up outside an old warehouse and the door of the limo is opened by a woman with long dreadlocks. Nothing much registers for either until they are slammed by a taser.

They are brought back to consciousness by bucket of cold water thrown over them. They were both shackled to chains pulled though beams in the ceiling then pulled tight, both had been stripped of their clothes.

"Good evening gentlemen, you should really be more careful whose car you get into, you are not the only ones who can pull a diplomatic car with ease." Both couldn't help but noticed the person who was sat in the chair in front of them who they knew as a vampire was dressed in bloodied clothes.

"I can see you are wondering about the bloody clothes, but these were the clothes you bloodied. Her blood," Emily sniffed the front of her shirt. "You don't have my sense of smell, or taste. She gave herself to me, even though she knew what I was, she let me have her in every way, she turned her neck to me and gave me her blood. This makes her blood sacred to me and that makes her divine in my eyes. You are naked because you took all her dignity from her."

She stands and her brown eyes are black and her canines fully extended. "You are supposedly religious men, tell me what you would do if your divine being was attacked." Emily picks up the nightstick. "She was a soccer player, they don't know if she will walk again."

"Suzette remove the gag from guy on the right now, I need to hear him scream." She can see a thin trickle of piss flow down his legs. "The second time I have made you piss yourself, I think you are in the wrong job, because if you can't take, don't give it," the vampire didn't put her full power into the hit, but she still managed to almost severe his right leg with just a few bits of bone and sinew keeping it in place. His screams are like a concerto to her ears.

She sat back down and the lighting changed to blue strobes. Suzette appeared dressed only in a tank top and denim shorts her dreads pulled back off her face. She removed the gag from the second man, who refused to look at her.

Emily's voice caught his attention, "Look at her or I will put my shoulder into it and your leg won't be in as good shape as your buddy's."

He looked at the woman who to him was an abomination, a dyke and lover of creatures of the devil. He looked at her body glowing in the strange blue light, maybe she too was a demon. "You took my love from me, you think vampires are evil soul less creatures, but too be loved by one is like nothing on earth, as my friend here has said the giving and taking of blood is a divine experience that you will never understand."

" I should have killed you when I had a chance and when this is done, when you dykes have finished playing, I will kill you both."

Emily started to laugh. "Do you think you are going to live through this, walk out of here. You were trying to get information about me. I am confused though, your employers know who I am. The killed my mate, my sire 500 years ago and I delivered to them a hundred years of blood. I was never in France during the revolution, I did give money though, I have not killed a human expect for in the line of duty. I stayed away or there would have been bloodshed in rivers."

"Again gentleman, you killed her love, my sire and the woman I worship, what chances you get out alive?"

Suzette levelled the beretta at the face that was branded on the back of her skull, right now the nice clean death from a head shot from Emily's untraceable gun, seems to easy, she wants to hear him scream too. She walks up to him and uses the taser on his testicales. She raises the beretta again to shoot the man, but she has never killed before, her hand shakes slightly.

Emily closes her hand around the dark skinned woman's. "I could do..."

Suzette shook her head." Pour Elise, l'amour de ma vie, tu me manques."

Two shots ring out, Emily holds the sobbing academic. "Suzette we need to get moving, the message needs to be given, loud and clear."

They are approached by a large male vampire, one of Emily's mother's security. "You know what to do and when to do it." He gives Emily a respectful nod.

TBC

*For Elise, the love of my life, I miss you.


	12. Revenge is Sweet

Hunger in Me

Magrat 70

Not mine blah

Author's note; not sure if Rocket Dogs were around but they are my favourite shoes so they appear. Not sure if all American hospitals are laid out this way my research suggests some are and a recommendation that most should follow; I know I am a nerd I like to do a little research on things I don't know, being European I will make mistakes I apologise in advance,

Revenge is Sweet

The evening in DC had put it in Emily's head that she would dress a little different for tonight's show, it wasn't all show the vampire wanted to visit JJ badly. She had on a pair of khaki animal combat shorts, that reached just below her knee, with a tight black t-shirt, that showed the contours of her body and some how matched with her baggy shorts made her body look long and lean, capped off with a pair of Rocket Dog baseball boots in khaki cameo. No one had the right to look so dangerous and very butch in what should be ordinary summer wear.

Suzette who was coming with her to the hospital had opted for some long denim cut off shorts a white tank top with a black leather gillet over the top with just some flip flops on her feet, they knew they were going to cause some gossip at the hospital and that was their intention. The academic had partially moved into Emily's guestroom, for safety's sake. Emily was not entirely convinced the attack on JJ and the case they were working on was connected, but she was taking no chances.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the hospital for 7, they made their way to JJ's room, she was no longer in ICU but had been moved to a surgical unit that specialised in acute care. Garcia was waiting outside in a small waiting room.

"I am sorry to hear that the wicked witch has suspended you, I can't see how those guys got out after what they did to JJ. Hotch said you really went for her." Garcia was watching the very sexy woman that was folowing in behind Prentiss. "Who is your friend... of partner maybe?"

'Penelope Garcia meet Professor Suzette Le Mons, Gideon brought her into the case as a consult. She had a free afternoon, so just because Strauss suspended me didn't mean I was going to sit at home and not try and figure out what's going on and why someone would attack JJ," explained Emily, kinda embarrassed that Garcia had suggested that Suzette was her partner.

Suzette moved forward to greet Garcia and decided the blonde was cute, she wondered how much effort it would take to seduce her, so she took Garcia's hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it gently, all the while capturing the blonde's eyes with her own, watching the blush spread. "Enchante de vous rencontrer belle dame."

" H...hi," said the analyst, nervously looking into the most beautiful almond eyes she had ever seen.

" Smooth professor," said Morgan, who had arrived for evening visiting too. "You and the princess are going to have to teach me French, so I can peacock even more for the ladies."

" Oh no Agent Morgan," said the academic. "You cannot be taught this type of French, you have to be born with it." She added with a wink at Garcia, who was by this time beetroot, her mouth open and closing but no words coming out."

"You've broken my baby girl," said Morgan, a little stunned at seeing his sparring partner struck dumb.

"She isn't yours, not by a long way Agent Morgan."

"If you two haven't forgotten we're here to see our badly injured friend," said Emily, wondering if every time Suzette and Morgan met they were going to be in competition.

Garcia had gained her composure quickly, "Why spoil one of the best moments of my life whilst I am being fought over by my chocolate god and goddess." Garcia linked arms so she was in the middle of the agent and professor. "Now is there anyway I can come between you two." Morgan and Suzette shared a startled look and the vampire, smacked her fist against her forehead wishing someone would stake her right now while, Garcia hummed happily as she walked down the corridor towards JJ's room.

The all pulled up a little startled to see Reid sat in the doorway, still dressed in the clothes from the night before.

"Watcha doing kid?" Asked Morgan gently, detaching himself from Garcia and kneeling down so he was on the same level as the young man he considered to be his little brother.

"They let them go, how could that happen, they did that to JJ and they just let them go. If they come back, I will kill them, they will never hurt her again," said Reid, his eyes were red and bloodshot from tears he had shed and tiredness. There was however a set to his jaw that Morgan had never seen before and he was quite convinced that he would take the men out in a heartbeat if they even set foot in the hospital.

"Are JJ's parents..." Morgan starts but Mr Jareau was at Reid's back in seconds, the man looks terrified, he had already lost one daughter to lose his youngest would have killed him.

" Emily?" He hadn't met the newest, member of the team.

The vampire moved forward, feeling shy. Reid moved to let her in the room baring the rest from entry. Mrs Jareau, engulfed Emily in a hug that feels like she is holding on for dear life. "Thank you for saving my baby, I don't know what..." The woman like her husband couldn't really describe how she could have carried on without the daughter who had become a symbol of strength and pride for them; the small town girl who chased her dreams and caught them. Mr Jareau had joined in the hug and Emily almost felt overwhelmed by it all.

Mr Jareau broke away from the huddle. "I don't know about you honey, but I could do with something to eat. Let's leave Jenny's friends to visit with her"

Reid moved his chair into the room and Garcia, Morgan and Suzette.

Emily looked at JJ for the first time, there was a bruise on her cheek and she could see the shape of the cage around her leg, making sure nothing would touch or further damage it. The blonde looked so pale and vulnerable, she felt even more pieces splinter from her ancient heart. She went to her and kissed her softly in the forehead.

"Em, why did they let them out..I'm ashamed...I feel scared, I'm an F.B.I agent, I'm not supposed to be scared," whispered JJ.

"Don't worry sweetie I promise they will never hurt you again," said Emily, "they will have to go through the whole BAU to get you; I promise."

"Yeah," agreed Morgan, "and personally pretty boy, is scaring the crap out of me."

Without anyone noticing Emily pressed the button on JJ's morphine pump, she needed her relaxed to get away with what she was about to try.

"Is that normal for you Agent Morgan? Is it all pretty men that scare you or just Doctor Reid," teased Suzette.

"No I am just like you prof, I am all about the ladies," retorted Morgan.

JJ started to relax for the first time since she knew the men that had attacked her had been let out. Although she had only met Suzette once before the academic, seemed to have fitted seamlessly unto the group and it felt good, watching everyone laughing and joking while Garcia held her hand and Emily very gently massaged her shoulders. To add to her feeling of well being Gideon and Hotch arrived with a huge bouquet of flowers.

While everyones' attention was else where the vampire took her moment; healing wasn't one of her top gifts, she had a little power in that direction, she had never developed it. Suzette had told her that Elise was a great healer, often working as a doctor or a nurse down the ages. She had taugt her a few exercises to help her amplify ger power. She gripped JJ's and relaxed her mind to send some of great strength through the blonde's body. She was able to keep the contact for not even 30 seconds before she felt like her knees were going to buckle. The damage done to JJ's body was extreme, she knew that she had helped, though more sessions were going to be needed if JJ was going to be able to go back in the field

JJ felt a warm tingling spread through her body, almost like the morphine but a 100% more powerful, without the feeling of her mind floating away. It seemed to be coming from Emily's strong hands.

A strident voice came from the door. "I should of guessed that I would find you all, here together," announced Strauss, flanked by two large agents. "Why is it only Agents Hotchner and Gideon turned up for work today?"

"Erin this isn't the place..." started Hotchner.

"Oh but it is. I know analyst Garcia and Doctor Reid have been at the hospital all day. Not so Morgan and Prentiss."

She looked away from Hotch to Emily and Morgan. "You are both being taking in for questioning over the murders of Stefan Egger and Sebastian Gigers. Cuff them both,"

"Who the fuck are them?" Asked Morgan, who was tempted to pound the guy who easy cuffing him.

Emily snarled she was struggling with every need in her body. The healing had left her craving blood and she was fighting herslf not to rip Strauss's throat open.

TBC


	13. Famished

Hunger in Me

Magrat 70

Ratings M hard M really, really

Authors note; warning as well as femslash, some M/F. dominance and blood play, the vampire in Emily is pissed, hungry and can't fuck her mate. This in part the reward to the reader who got a tiny plot point that I thought no-one would get hope you like ;) A longer update than I was intending but it didn't feel right splitting it, although it has been rewritten too many times, I was almost tempted to write the aftermath, but what can I say I love a cliffhanger :-)

Famished

Hotch was so angry he thought he was going to strangle his section chief. The only thing he was grateful for was that JJ's parents weren't in the room. "You don't need to put them in cuffs for questioning. Are they actually under arrest because you haven't gave them a Miranda warning," the lawyer appearing.

"Aaron these are your warriors, they are brawn of your little family. I would trust neither unless they are restrained. This is political Agent Hotchner. At this moment another BAU team are at a scene where the two Swiss Guards who were released into the care of the Italian Ambassador are swinging from the tower of the Basilica if the National Shrine of the Immaculate Conception."

"So you're taking them away to...what to get at me?" Asked Hotch.

"No because between them I think they are the only members of your team capable of doing this."

"Why would you even think that?" Asked Hotch, perplexed at why his team was under suspicion.

"I think there is a little message in the fact that one of them has had his right leg partially severed, don't you, you are a profiler after all," Strauss kept her eyes on JJ as she said it. "We are just wasting time here. Let's get them in for questioning."

The two agents tried to manhandle Morgan and Prentiss out of the room. Emily pulled away easily from the man that held her and went to JJ's bed, laying a soft kiss on blonde's forehead. "I'm sorry you are being disturbed by this."

JJ reached up to stroke the brunette's cheek. "This isn't your fault."

Emily's blood ran cold as she felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of her head and her cuffed wrists were twisted hard, even the vampire felt the pain partialy by her weakened state, if she had been human he would have broken her wrist.

The vampire felt a shift in the air, the gun that was jammed against her skull was taken away.

Gideon's voice sounded soft reassuring. "There is no need for this, Emily is just saying goodbye to JJ, just move back, they are coming with you, no one wants anything stupid to happen."

Emily could feel the words wasn't aimed at the goon who under different circumstances would have had his arm ripped off, she turned to see Spencer with his gun pointed at the guy. "Spencer, put your gun away, Morgan and I will be out soon, we haven't done anything." She had dropped the timbre of her voice to try and stop the tinderbox atmosphere of the room. It was so hard when her body was screaming for blood. "JJ can you unhook the keys from my shorts and give them to Suzette so she can drive my car and follow us to make a statement."

JJ fumbled with the crampon style key ring that was attached to the belt rung on Emily's shorts.

"I think Doctor Reid has proved the point that this team is to emotionally iinvested in one another," said Strauss, with a self satisfied grin on her face.

Gideon faced her off. "Why isn't the leader of the BAU team in charge of the case here, you don't think Morgan and Prentiss were involved; do you? You are just looking for an excuse to break up the team,. You should be careful this whole thing doesn't bite you in the ass Erin,"

"Is that a threat Jason?" Strauss was starting to go red in the face.

"No a promise."

"Spencer keep her safe," said Emily, managing to drop him a small peck on the cheek as she was pulled past.

"I will," said the young man seriously.

After they left there was a shocked silence in the room. All the feeling of well being had left JJ when Emily and Morgan were taken from them, apart from a small satisfaction that the men that had hurt her were dead.

Suzette took the car keys from JJ and looked around the room. "How do I get into Quantico so I can tell them Emily was with me all afternoon?"

"Don't worry kitten, take me with you, The Basilica has a ton if cameras all around it, I should be able to pull footage to prove my knight in shining armour and our beautiful brunette has nothing to do with this." Stated Garcia, a determined set to her face, she was the best and would get her friends out of trouble.

Hotch nodded at the two woman."Go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you romantically involved with Agent Jareau?" Asked Strauss

"What the fuck has that got to do with anything," said Emily, she had been there over three hours answering the same questions. She was sweating, pale and she had a tremor in her hand; she was desperate to feed, she would remember to feed well before she attempted to heal again.

" I take that as a yes."

"Well you're wrong, she is my friend," said Emily, trying to stay calm and ignore the heartbeats in the room, the throbbing veins.

" You kissed, her before you left the hospital,"

"I kissed Spencer too, but you didn't ask if I was sleeping with him. You probably don't understand so I will say it slowly. My friend was hurt, I went to visit her in hospital, I kissed her forehead to say goodbye. You probably never had a friend in your life, you dried up old..." Emily thought it was better not to carry on with the statement.

"I spent all afternoon with Professor Le Mons, we had an early dinner at a very exclusive restaurant and then went to visit JJ and if this answers your question about JJ," Emily leaned forward and looked Strauss in the eye hoping to embarrass her. "I was intending to take Suzette home and make her scream my name all night." She delighted in seeing the blush rush up Strauss's neck and face.

"The two men...uhm got into a car with diplomatic plates on. The...er...Italian Embassy say they have no record of a conversation with me and neither does the er Cardinal. You have diplomatic connections in Italy..."

Emily started to laugh. "You're in trouble aren't you, you thought that you were making political friends and all the time you were being played...I wondered how bastards who tortured and almost murdered a federal agent were released. You dumb social climbing bitch, you've fucked up your career."

Strauss slapped Emily around the face. "I know what you are."

Emily went cold for a moment, her biggest fear was to be held in government captivity and be experimented on.

" Trust fund kid, playing at being a F.B.I agent..."

"Better than being a desk jockey pretending to be a F.B.I agent, so they can have some sort of political career..."

A loud knock at the door interupted Emily's rant and to Strauss's annoyance someone walked into the room. "Can no one follow orders, I said I didn't want to be inter...Oh Director..."

"I want to talk to you NOW Erin." He turned and walked back out the room.

They were gone about 5 minutes before the Director walked in, he unlocked Emily's cuffs himself. "I can only apologise for the way Agent Morgan and yourself have been treated. Strauss was not acting officially when she brought you in or when Agent Jareau's attackers were released and I was appalled when I saw her assault on you."

"Don't worry sir, I can't talk for agent Morgan, but I have no intentions of suing the department. I just want to get back to work," said Emily, she saw relief flit across the man's face. "Although that could change if our team were split up."

"That Agent Prentiss, may have been Strauss's obsession but not mine. Your suspension has been lifted but you look exhausted so I suggest you take a personal day and rest, go and visit Agent Jareau, I heard that your last one was cut short."

" Thank you sir. I hope you don't think I am talking out of line, maybe you should pay her a visit. It was distressing and I am sure embarassing to Agent Jareau, that we were dragged out of her hospital room. She was already upset that her attackers had been released," said Emily, thinking that her parents would get a lift from such a visit.

"Yes, i believe that is an excellent idea and you haven't heard this from me but I have ordered that not too many man hours are put in trying to find the killers of the bastards that attacked her."

"Thank you sir."

"I believe that Morgan and Garcia are waiting to see you and Professor Le Mons is waiting in the lobby."

"Thank you again sir," said the vampire, she was getting antsy, she really needed to feed and pigs' blood wasn't going to do it tonight. She didn't know if it was because she had tasted how delicious JJ was or the stress of the whole situation but she was desperate for human blood, she hoped Foame was still open because even if she was willing, she didn't think Suzette could give her enough without hurting her.

"Hey princess," said Morgan before hugging her. "I think Strauss will be lucky to get a job cleaning the bathrooms in the field office in Alaska after the stunt she pulled."

"What do you mean?"

The vampire was engulfed by all things Garcia. "Hello sweet cakes, well the brilliance that is moi pulled CCTV images of 3 very big Caucasian males hanging those bodies off the Basilica about two and a half hours ago. Therefore definitely not you and not our night in shining armour ."

"Then why..."

"Whilst I may run the office of all knowledge, the workings of Strauss mind, that I can't help you with."

"Okay guys, I don't know about you but I want to go home, does anybody want a lift home? Suzette is still waiting with my car."

"I wouldn't say no," answered Morgan. "I feel like I could sleep for a week, I thought she was going to set me for those murders."

"I would never allow that to happen," said Garcia, "I am staying, I may have managed to pull up a couple of thngs on Kowak, so I am just waiting to see if they pan out."

The both got a hug from Garcia and were so glad, they were leaving through the front of the building tonght.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzette insisted that she woukd drive saying they both looked like shit, she took directions and dropped Morgan outside his house. She waited until he got in his house. "How bad is it?"

Emily, said nothing, she was shivering and her teeth started to chatter.

" Merde," Suzette put her finger under the vampire's chin and turned her head to look at her, she put her wrist to Emily's mouth. "Just enough until we get to Foame, oui."

The vampire pierced the skin of the academic's wrist slowly drawing the blood into her mouth, determined to enjoy every drop. Suzette threw her head back in ecstasy, it had been so long, she had forgot the bliss of being fed from. "Arreter, avant d'aller trop loin."

Emil pulled back straight away. "Je suis desole."

Suzette stroked the vampire's cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for... it doesn't feel right to take advantage of you."

"Oh I don't mind you taking advantage of me," said Emily, the vitality flooding back into her,

"If only beautiful, but I know you belong to another," said Suzette.

"She doesn't want me, we are going to Foame and I am going to feed and fuck who I want, you can either drop me off outside and go home or we can go inside have fun and just for tonight forget all about the F.B.I and JJ."

The vampire kissed Suzette hard lettiyng her taste the rich iron of her own blood, while running her hand up the dark skinned woman's thigh until she was pressing against the heat she was generating.

"I believe I owe you something from the other night, don't worry I have got over my performance anxiety; drive now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gideon was convinced that if they could find Kowak's second club they could find some connection between the victim's, but Garcia had set a programme to search through the licencing of every club and bar in the city but nothing, zilch, nadda. Then it had hit her that if this was an underground club with a big lean on the underground part the likely hood was that there was no licence.

The man was getting under her skin, his electronic fingerprint was minimal, which for a businessman was unusual. The employees at his club were a hundred percent sure there was somewhere else, even more lucrative than his S&M club. He had no residence she could find, just an address where an ex girlfriend who had been upset that he had been murdered, but she said he hadn't lived there in over a year. The only thing she had given them was an address for his mother, who had died six months ago.

After Garcia had got back to her lair she felt energised knowing that Strauss had brought herself down with her obsession with breaking their team. That is when she had bright idea of changing the parameters of the search for any business registered in Kowak, his ex or his mother after about half an hour her babies gave her a ping. She had found a large warehouse registered under his mother's name.

Garcia was debating whether to call Hotch and risk the wrath of Haley so late at night, when she noted there was a remote camera feed coming from the warehouse. The feed was being routed through a number of servers and had an amazing amount of firewalls for cameras that should only be looking at rugs and carpets, Like the good hacker that she was she couldn't resist a challenge and great as the protection was she hardly broke sweat to get through it.

The first camera she brought up just had the shot of of a street outside, it then showed a couple of muscular young men dressed in leather and she felt her pulse quicken and not just because she had found the other club, those guys where hot! She reached out once more to speed dial Hotch, curiosity got the better of her; it wasn't like the whole place could disappear over night.

The blonde analyst started to flick through the feeds from the other cameras. The first few showed a bar with a large dancefloor and tables and booths surrounding it, it didn't look much different from most clubs but for the amount of flesh, leather and goths on show. She was surprised when she hit the biggest bank of cameras, they where night vision and she found herself watching the biggest orgy currently going on in DC area. The next few cameras where in a way almost as big a shock; it looked like a high class piano bar. Which just felt weird with the leather and goths and teeth. Garcia did a double take at the camera. This was the right place, with the pretend, but very realistic looking fangs.

Once again she reached for the phone but something had tugged at her when she was going through the cameras in the main dancefloor and there they were Emily and Suzette. What the hell were they doing there, if the professor had known the whereabouts of the undeground club why hadn't she told them, instead of taking Emily there. Emily was sat on a stool watching the dancefloor, the professor was standing in front of Emily who pulled her in close and started to kiss and lick the academic's neck and then Garcia thought she was going to have a heart attack. Emily's canines grew to monstrous proportions and she bit down on Suzette's neck, Garcia was shaking, she expected the academic to be screaming, but seconds later she turned kissing Emily deeply and licking what she presumed to be blood off her lips.

The analyst was transfixed, was this some kind of elaborate joke being pulled by Morgan and Prentiss because she kept suggesting that the unsub was a vampire. Emily and Suzette where approached by a woman in a long leather coat who was leading three semi naked people, one male and two female, around on leashes attached to dog collars around their necks. She whispered something to Emily who shrugged but spoke into Suzette's ear. Emily coolly got off her seat and took the leash of the man who looked Hispanic with close cut black hair, slender but with defined muscles like a long distanced runner, dressed only in a pair of chaps and a posing pouch . The vampire seemed to give it some thougt before taking the leash of a blonde dressed in a mini skirt and a black tank top that showed off her pierced bellybutton.

Emily was leading the way to the back room. Garcia's mind was in turmoil; could Emily really be a vampire? It was impossible, she was out in the daylight all the time, but if vampires were real what did anyone know about them? Was Emily the unsub, did she kill the two men that hurt JJ? Her hand hovered over the phone.

She knew it was voyeurstic, she had to know what happened next, was she about to watch a coworker murder two people. She watched Emily pull the man close to her, kissing him roughly, his hands went to unzip her shorts and she knocked them away, grabbing him by the hair she exposed his neck and bit into him, when she pulled away Garcia could see what she presumed to be his blood dripping down her face. She unzipped her own shorts and forced the man on his knees to service her. She picked the blonde woman up as if she weighed no more than a small child, until the woman's legs were around her neck. Garcia presumed that she was going to go down on the woman, instead she sunk her teeth into the femoral artery, the woman arched her back, her head thrown back in wild abandonment, only kept in place by the superhuman strength of the vampire.

Jesus thought Garcia I really shouldn't be watching this. Emily had finished with the man and woman who seemed to be content to fuck one another. The other vampire had pulled off Suzette's shorts and was on her knees in front of the professor also feeding from the femoral artery, Emily came up behind the dark skinned woman licking and sucking her neck, while her hand went between her legs, there was no doubting the look of pure pleasure on the academic's face as the two vampire's brought her to orgasim.

The thought went through Garcia's mind, what do they do now. The answer would seem the two vampires disapeared, to clean off? Then joined the humans in the piano bar where Emily had Suzette in her arms and was making sure she was eating an energy bar and was drinking Red Bull. It seemed at this point after the orgy of blood and sex, both vampires had concern only for their human lovers needs.

This time Garcia did reach for the phone.

TBC


	14. Breakfast

Hunger in Me

Magrat 70

Not mine blah blah

Rating; T

Breakfast.

Garcia kept her eyes on the screen as the phone call connected.

"Prentiss,"

"Sorry to call you so late or I suppose early; did I wake you?"

"Don't worry Garcia, what's up?"

"Well I suppose you didn't lie to my face,"

"Garcia, what..."

"I'm watching you right now."

She watched the vampire sit up straight in her chair and start looking around the room.

"There are banks of cameras giving a feed from the...place you are in."

"That's impossible," said Prentiss.

"Really? You and the professor looked like you were having fun and Emily what big teeth you have. I should phone Hotch right now, I wonder what he would make of the footage I have from the last hour or so."

"Please, don't... just don't,"

"What are you?"

"You watched me..."

"I want to hear you say it."

"I am a vampire, I am nearly 700 years old, I didn't kill our victims. Garcia, why haven't you called it in?" Asked Emily, intrigued why the experiments hadn't already started

"Because you saved JJ's life, she is my best friend... I don't know what to do," admitted Garcia.

"Let me explain..."

"No way, I don't trust you, you did something to JJ's memory. You're not messing with my head," said Garcia firmly. "Suzette knows all about you?"

"Yes."

"Okay she can come pick me up in an hour, but on her own. Any sign of you and I call Hotch."

"Okay."

Garcia burnt all the footage she had on to a portable hard drive and then preceded to rid every piece of the camera footage from the F.B.I data base. She wondered if she was acting crazy, Emily had never scared her and she found that she felt more curious about learning that the world was even stranger than even she had believed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn was breaking, as Garcia climbed into the passenger seat of Emily's Lexus. "You're driving her car?"

"I've been driving it all night," snapped back the professor. "I drove you here in it last night,"

" Where is she?"

"Emily is in her condo in a state."

"She lied..."

" What did you think she was going to say at your first team? Hi I am Emily and I am a vampire."

They sat in silence until Suzette spotted a dinner and pulled in. "I need to eat, do you want breakfast or coffee.

Garcia just shrugged and followed her out of the car. In the daylight she could see the other woman looked grey. She put a hand on her arm to stop her. "Are you OK, you look pale."

"I need food, I haven't lost so much blood in a long time," said Suzette, stumbling slightly on the step.

Garcia, hooked her arm under the academic's. "Emily shouldn't have let you come."

"She had little choice," Suzette saw the guilty look cross the blonde's face. "Not because of you, I made the decision."

They took a seat in a booth in the furthest corner away from anyone, after the waitress took their order they regarded one another for a minute.

"Why can't I see any marks on you?" Asked Garcia, she was curious of many things but she had expected to see something.

"Their saliva closes up the bites, only another vampire can notice."

"How did know about Emily?"

"Her teeth gave her away," Suzette noticed the open mouthed look Garcia gave her. "The club you saw us in, I went there Friday, god I can't believe it was less than a week ago. I tried to pick her up, we went to the backroom...she burst into tears. She hadn't fed from or killed a human, unless in the line of duty in 400 years, she hadn't had sex with anyone either."

They stooped talking as the waitress approached them with their food and refilled their coffee.

"Well she certainly got over that dry spell," said Garcia

"No that wasn't tonight, that was JJ..."

"What!" Shrieked th blonde.

"Garcia," said Suzette, trying to ignore the bleary eyed stares from people who had been disturbed from their early breakfast. "Keep it down."

" What did she do to JJ..."

"You mean what did JJ do to her. JJ let her make love to her, let her feed from her and then asked Emily make her forget, she broke her in pieces, on top of that she was so distracted that when she took her home she hadn't realised that there was someone there. She called me in tears, I went to see her...she was trying to blow her head off with her gun," Suzette saw Garcia visibly blanch at the image. "When I calmed down her down, she remembered seeing someone hiding outside JJ's and when we got there... it was horrible. One of those men killed my mate."

Garcia listened quite often with tears in her eyes as Suzette told her about Elise and about Emily's history and about Mahala. "Vampires are not given a good press huh?"

"No, Emily was trying to heal JJ when Strauss took her in. She was desperate for blood by the time she got out, she had some from me but she was weak and really pissed off, or you would never have seen her like that. God she is so embarrassed and you know I think she is shit scared you'll tell JJ; she loves her, if she will ever let Emily in, being loved by a vampire is so intense, it's like they are in tune with every part of you, they can anticipate your every need and the bite... oh god."

" Please don't do a Harry met Sally thing," giggled Garcia. "You don't have to fake it I saw it all. One serious question, did she kill JJ' s attackers?"

"No I did, she got a call tipping her off about their release, she just got a car there first. I shot the guy who killed Elise and then I knew I coudn't leave her with blood on her hands so I shot the one who had hurt JJ. What are you going to do Penelope?"

"I am going to protect my family and I think I would rather have the being with super powers on our side," said Garcia, pushing the drive over to Suzette. "Emily needs to get the club tidied up, because I will have to report what I found. I forgive you for killing, they would never have seen justice; would they?"

"Thank you, they were protected by powerful people," said Suzette. "I was going to ask you out before Strauss came in and everything went crazy. If I promise that I won't be chasing any stray vampires; do you think?

"What happened to being loved by a vamp is intense?."

"It can be very lonely too, its not like you can tell your friends, JJ would be so lucky, she would have at least one friend who would know the truth," admitted Suzette.

"I'll tell you what my dusky beauty, you can take me to dinner tonight and we can see how we can bring our friends together and who knows where we will go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily was petrified how the meeting would go between Garcia and Suzette, like a moth to a flame she had to see JJ even if it was just a glimpse, even if it was the last time. She wanted to try some more healing, she was rippling with power from the human blood she had fortified with pigs.

As she approached the door of the room she noticed that Reid wasn't there.

" He's gone home to change his clothes," said a nursery, who had came out of JJ's room. "We persuaded him he could leave her alone"

"How is she?"

"Good, much better than we thought, she is a quick healer, go in she's awake, but not too long or we will both be in trouble."

" Emily, thank god, are you and Morgan okay?"

Emily couldn't help but grin at the sparkle in blue eyes. "You shouldn't be worried about us." She pulled the blonde into her arms and held her close. "After everything that happened that happened, I don't want to have any regrets." She pulled out of the embrace and decided there was a better way to push her strength into the blonde. She put her finger under her chin and looked into questioning baby blues. "I am in love with you Jennifer." She kissed her, sending all the love, healing and strength into that one soft kiss. "I just wanted you to know, there is nothing I won't do do for you, even leave you alone if you want."

JJ' s body was on fire, that one small kiss was flooding her soul. She had spent all night thinking about the brunette worried sick about the way she had been marched out of her room, from the first moment they met she had a crush on her, but she recognised her feelings had progressed far beyond a simple crush. Every time Emily was near her, her body felt better and the depressive thoughts that were circling her mind since she was attacked disappeared. "Please don't leave me on my own Emily, I...I think I am faling for you."

TBC


	15. Afternoon Tea

Hunger in Me,

Magrat 70

Rating; T

Author's note; Thank you for all the kind reviews, it's good to know people are enjoying the story. Which I think may have to turn into a series. I am enjoying writing the characters as they are and have had a number of ideas and thank you readers for persuading me to keep Suzette and not killer. She has become a link between one world and the other.

Afternoon Tea

"It's a bad idea," said Suzette,

"It's not just bad, it's insane," agreed Garcia, stroking Suzette's face as the academic lay on Emily's couch with her head on Garcia's lap. Relaxing on a Saturday afternoon after Hotch had given the team the weekend off because of the lack of process in the case.

" Well someone needs to look after her when she gets out of hospital and things have been going great.."

"Yes," said Suzette, as they plunged into the same argument they had been having for the past two days. "The director said that she could have use of the jet to go home to her parents."

" She wants to stay with me," argued Emily, stubbornly.

"JJ doesn't really know who you are..."

The vampire gave a frustrated growl. "Why don't you say what you mean, she doesn't know what I am."

"You said it, Emily be sensible, how will you feed with her here and can you control yourself around her."

"I am hardly an out of control beast, for fuck sake,"

Garcia cut in, out of curiosity." Why are you worried about Emily being out of control, she is around people all day long, I haven't seen her bite anyone... well not anyone that was letting her have what she wanted anyway."

"Nearly all vampires have a connection between their sexuality and feeding, once aroused it is difficult for them to control and if they are in love with someone the bite is sealing the deal," explained Suzette.

" Kinda like a vampire erection," giggled Garcia.

"Sitting right here people and no I don't have to bite her to make lo...you know not having this conversation about Jennifer like she is a piece of meat. I learnt my lesson the last time. I would be scared to try anything in case she got hurt, I know the healing has gone well, I don't want to push it much more, the hospital are already calling it a miracle. If she was running laps by next week they would be getting suspicious something was going on."

It was only two weeks since JJ had been admitted to hospital with a compound, open fracture of her kneecap. There had been doubts she would ever be able to walk without the use of a walking stick, however Emily's attempts at healing had been more effective than even the vampire thought possible. They had been able to move the cast from her leg and replace it with a removable splint and she had already started the long hard road of PT that would get her fully fit, but they had told her she couldn't go home on her own. Now the blonde was over the initial mental trauma of her attack she wanted out of hospital.

Emily had offered to have JJ stay with her, with the case still open in DC they BAU were on home turf. Hotch wasn't keen on JJ moving to Emily's home and it would have taken a blind man not to notice the burgeoning relationship between his two agents. In normal circumstances he would have put a stop to it but, he had been called by Emily on the night of the attack and he hadn't the heart to cause JJ any more pain at the moment. One slip up by brunette he promised himself and she was out the BAU.

The case was a problem, with no more attacks and nothing of any use being found at Foame. They surmised that the unsub had picked his targets through the cameras that Garca had discovered. Emily and Suzette knew apart from the camera at the door for admittance there should be no cameras and even that camera shouldn't be recording. It was the rules; no one should they be vampire or human be able to be identified. There were people who could be blackmailed if their secrets were found out. Other clubs were checked and no camera where found.

Garcia was frustrated even though she managed to break into the live feed, she couldn't trace where the feed was going too and the cameras where dead the next day as their owner closed it down.

Gideon had agreed with Emily Miriam was the key. They were trying to use CCTV to trace her new friends. A couple of times they had been able to track her to a sleek black BMW, her parents confirmed that they didn't know anyone with the car. The plates they ran were false. They would normally be moved on with no progress and the case turning cold, however JJ's attack and the way Morgan and Prentiss had been treated by Straus gave them more breathing space than normal.

"Doesn't matter what you two think I am picking JJ up tomorrow morning and she can stay here as long as she wants. You two are just pissed because you have been used to having my couch to to yourselves. You can start making out in your own homes. I know it will be difficult...I owe her, she would never have got hurt if I hadn't bit..."

"Earth calling Emily, you seemed to have drifted off..." started Garcia.

"Vampire... how did they know...god I have been so blind..."

Suzette caught on. "The Swiss guards, they knew JJ had been bitten by you, but how could they know and they were asking about Elise. When I went to the council after she was murdered they said their hands were tied. A vampire in the Vatican or are doing it freelance ugh, it makes no sense and why the obsession with the French revolution. The council said there were rich old families that had paid for the hit."

"There were vampires on both sides, that is why the guillotine was such an effective weapon...they wouldn't have know they were working for vampires. It still makes no sense, I am much older than Elise, my history is easy to find. I wasn't in France at the time. There has to be a connection between it all. Okay I am going to have to call Mother."

"I find it weird you call her Mother, even though she has nothing to do with you." Said Garcia.

"Habit I suppose, keeps us in our roles."

"Emily darling it has been too long," said the Ambassador on first ring.

"I know mother," said Emily, rolling her eyes. "You have heard about what is going on."

"Hmm it has a lot of people on edge, murders, cameras, your protected one being hurt."

"How did you know about..never mind," said Emily, there was a reason Elizabeth had been a brilliant politician down the ages and having a huge store of information was one of them,"

"Emily I will do a little digging, I don't want to know what your team knows in case it takes me in the wrong direction. Have you thought that the doggies might be involved."

" Mother that is offensive and inappropriate."

"I am only joking, I know how much you love to run and roughhouse up in Massachusetts and Maine with the Rizzoli pack. I might contact the Packs see if they have any of their places invaded, anyway you know I only call them doggies so I can beat Cedric at poker, I will get digging dear and please be careful with your human, she is very beautiful and I don't want you to go off the rails again."

"I will take care of her..."

"I have two of my men on her and another two on Suzette and Penelope. I have the resources to keep these ladies safe for you. Now I must go."

Emily looked at the phone in disbelief and worry. If the ambassador was putting a protective duty around her friends she knew that there must be something bad brewing.

" What did she say?" Asked Suzette, seeing the vampires flash of worry, then step back into a smooth expressionless face.

"Nothing, she is going to see what she can find out," seeing the look that academic threw, she knew she had been caught before her defences could were up. "She hasn't told me anything but she is worried enough to put a protective duty on Jennifer and both of you."

"What?" Was the chorus that met the statement.

"She is worried about me losing it, like I did after Mahala, I don't know anymore than that. Guys I need to get ready for Jennifer coming home tomorrow."

Suzette gave the vampire a worried look." This isn't her home."

"It as long as she is here.'" Said Emily stubbornly.

TBC


	16. Touch and Taste

Hunger in Me

Magrat 70

Rating; T

Disclaimer; not mine blah blah

Touch and Taste

Emily didn't know if she felt better or worse after talking to Jane Rizzoli, nothing in Boston and nothing happened against any of the wolf packs. It was as frustrating as hell, no leads, not a thing. She centred herself, JJ was coming out of hospital today, she was excited and nervous, some of Suzette's and Garcia's comments had hit home. She had bought a small fridge, that she had hidden at the back of the closet and padlocked, with her blood in it.

There was a huge amount of excitement, at sharing her own space with another for the first time in hundreds of years. It had been nice for a few days having Suzette staying but most of the time was spent working and then with Garcia as their relationship heated up. Emily had made the guest bedroom as nice as possible. She had bought lots of fresh cut flowers, had had a huge LCD TV and hooked up cable TV, remembering JJ would probably want a sports package. She had a small fridge at the side of the bed with mineral water, fruit juices and soda. She had bought a PlayStation with a load of games. All this had been repeated it in the living room, figuring JJ wouldn't want to spend to all day in bed. She wondered if JJ would manage stairs or be okay with Emily carrying her, there was a downstairs bathroom there, would be no problems once Jj was settled. Garcia had networked JJ's laptop. She really couldn't think of anything else that could be done.

Being the BAU there was no way it was going to be the quiet day, spent with JJ alone. Morgan was picking JJ up from the hospital. Suzette and Garcia were playing Grand Theft Auto on the PlayStation. Spencer was checking Emily's book collection, he had been excited to find a copy of Anna Karenina in the original Russian, when Emily told him he could keep it the young man had stuttered out a thank you and then ended up playing Gideon on a chess set where the characters were representing the battle of Waterloo. No Hotch, though he had said that Haley wasn't well, she suspected that she was never going to win him over.

Emily started to feel panicky, her life had gone from a fairly solitary existence to a lively houseful of people. Suzette had been absorbed by the juggernaut the was the BAU family. Then came the bang at the door that announced Morgan and a beaming JJ, who was so happy to be out of hospital. Emily took JJ's bag from Morgan to take upstairs and watched as he swung her off her crutches and into the living room with squealing he should put her down

Emily took the bag from the hospital upstairs and put it in the guest room. Garcia had already packed up some of JJ's stuff from the house and had unpacked them in drawers, hung stuff in tht he closet. She was if she was being honest hiding away up here... what if JJ had changed her mind again, the thought felt like creeping cold water traveling down her spine. Stop this, it wasn't like the last time when they had slept together in a weak moment of anger and passion, with no thought about the consequences of their actions. There was still some trepidation in the vampire's heart; after that morning when she had ran to JJ, fearing it would be the last time she would ever see the blonde, Emily had confessed all and JJ had said she had feelings for her, there had been nothing since, a little bit of hand holding, a chaste kiss. There was always other people around making it impossible to really talk.

She could hear voices getting rowdy downstairs. Morgan had lay JJ down on the other couch with a couple of cushions under her leg to keep it elevated. He had then positioned himself between Garcia and Suzette telling them that he would kick their asses and show them how to play and as always seemed to happen when ever Morgan and Suzette were in the room there had to be competition.

"Are they always like this?" Asked JJ, who sat up straighter and indicated she wanted to Emily to sit with her.

Emily hesitated for a second and sat down, with JJ resettling herself so she was on Emily's lap, without thinking the brunette wrapped her arms around JJ, delighting in the warmth and scent of the blonde as she snuggled into her, their bodies seemed to fit, like it had always been so. Emily concentrated on her own body to make the sound that would fool the other that her heart was beating, a necessary trick that all vampires learnt, that still didn't make her feel good about doing it, like their relationship was starting on a wrong track. She was trying to avoid looking at the throbbing jugular that was right in front of her face. She could see Suzette and Garcia watching her and to make a point she gently kissed along JJ's pulse point allowing her tongue to snake out and taste the soft skin. JJ gave a liw moan and she felt her eyes turning black and sure her canines were going to lengthen. She pulled back quickly, dropping a kiss on the top JJ's head and went back to wrapping her arms around the woman.

"I could never have seen you two ladies together until the night I watched Strauss pull Derek and Emily out of JJ's hospital room and I could see it, at that moment, how much you cared for one another. We see so much evil and darkness, it touches my heart to see a thing of beauty'" said Gideon raising his glass of wine. "To Emily and JJ. Everyone else in the room raised their'glasses to them. JJ twisted in Emily's arms and they shared a soft kiss that felt like it could build to something more until Gideon cleared his throat again. "And I have no idea how you two came about, but the sunniest person the BAU has, who is always there to care for other people has finally got someone to care for her. Penelope and Suzette."

Not to be out done by anyone Suzette dived around Morgan and sat on Garcia's lap and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Jeez," said Morgan. "We seem to have a an outbreak of lesbianism at the BAU. Moving quickly but not quick enough to dodge a well aimed cushion from Emily.

"Actually reports have shown that female sexuality is much more fluid..."

"Spencer," said everyone at the same time, leaving the young man confused as always why his sharing of knowledge was inappropriate.

Pizza came and went with Emily knowing her digestive system would suffer. She could 'eat' human food but her body rebelled against it. She was clearing up and noticed that JJ had gone pale and looked tired. Gideon and Read had already gone home, leaving Suzette. Garcia and Morgan still playing games on the PlayStation. She caught Garcia's eyes, who in turn noticed that the other blonde was struggling.

Without wanting to embarrass JJ, Garcia got to her feet. "Come on guys, time to go, we have work tomorrow and I am sure JJ wants to get settled in."

Morgan looked like he was about to argue when he caught Garcia's eyes. "Yeah, I have to go to, can't keep embarrassing you ladies all night."

Emily was glad when the door was shut and nervous too. The last twice her and JJ had been on their own had terrible, from JJ wanting to remove all memories of their lovemaking, to holding her broken body as she waited for EMTs to arrive.

JJ looked exhausted and Emily could see the sweat pour down the blonde's neck and tears in her eyes. "I tried to get up but my leg has gone really stiff and I could hardly pull myself up on to the crutches."

" Baby, please don't cry, have you taken your meds,?"

" No, I wanted to wait until everyone had gone, they make me really sleepy," admitted JJ.

"Jen, they would understand, you're the most important thing to everyone right now, we all want you back bossing us around and telling us off when we haven't brought our cases back in time. I think you should take your meds and get some sleep."

"I c...can't make it upstairs. I should have said something to Derek.

"Who needs Derek," said Emily, picking JJ up carefully, trying to minimise any pain for her love, she could still see the blonde wince and grind her teeth together. When she got her upstairs she put her down gently on the bed, went to the bag she had bought up earlier, retrieved JJ's meds and gave them to her with a bottle of mineral water.

JJ was relieved and at the same time disappointed that Emily had set up the guest bedroom for her. She knew she was in love with the brunette, the way she had held her was so gentle, at the same time when she had kissed and licked JJ's neck it was like an electric wire going up and down her spine. When Emily had carried her upstairs the profiler's body was like a steal, the strength was amazing and her thoughts started to go in the direction of that body with strength and gentleness combined; what would it be able to do to her. JJ gave a groan of frustration, not good thoughts when the doctor had made it plain keep to your PT but no over exertion or she would be back in again. Beside JJ had her pride she only wanted Emily to make love to her when she could repay the compliment.

"Uhm JJ I rented a continuous passive motion machine...uhm like the one you have been using in your PT, your therapist is coming to fit it tomorrow. I hope you don't mind,"

"Em, I...I can't afford..."

"Please baby, let me do this for you and Hotch is trying to swing it with the director, to get the Agency to pay for it. It doesn't matter to me, I don't spend my money, I'd rather spend it on you getting better," said the vampire. "I know they only work in the beginning but I want to help and I get frustrated that I can't make you better,"

" Emily, you do... you have and this is a good thing you've done, next time you want to do something like this, can you talk to me first, please,"

The vampire nodded knowing JJ had her pride and she had no intentions of taking that away from her.

" Em," said JJ in a quiet voice. "I am sorry, can you help me put on my pyjamas. Garcia said there should be some vest t-shirt with shorts sets in the bottom of the cabinet.

The vampire picked a sky blue pair out thinking it would match JJ's eyes. She helped her change and go to the bathroom conscious of the splint on JJ's leg and trying not to stare at the blonde's beautiful body. She tucked JJ in making sure the bottle of water was close. The blonde was practically asleep already, she kissed her forehead. "I love you Jennifer,"

The vampire had a wry smile on her face, realising the blonde was already asleep. She went into her own room, pulled on some black silk pyjamas that she had bought the day before. She usual only lay on her bed while she read and listened to music she never slept, there was never any need for anything to sleep in.

Emily was going through the CSU reports and the M.E reports from the scene, nothing stood out. It was as frustrating as hell. At about 2 in the morning her body was alert to a change in the tempo of JJ's breathing, followed by cries that got louder. Emily ran through to JJ, who seemed to be fitting her attackers in her dreams. Emily took her in her arms, smoothing her thumb over the blonde's cheek bone while rubbing her back. "Sssh baby, it's only a dream, I won't let anyone ever hurt you again I promise my angel."

"Emily... stay with me, hold me please?" Asked JJ with tears in her eyes.

"Anything for you baby," said the brunette slipping into bed behind JJ pulling her close and spent the rest of the night listening to her lover breathing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning had gone well JJ had managed to take a shower and put some sweats on by herself, it felt like a victory and wiped away some of the embarrassment she felt at the nightmare and begging Emily to stay with, although it had been heaven to wake up in the brunette's arms. She hadn't put up a fight when Emily had carried her back downstairs, she had insisted she could make toast or have cereal by herself and make her own sandwich for lunch.

They had kissed goodbye and for some reason there was a fire that took off as JJ had grabbed Emily by the lapels of her jacket and kissed her with heat and passion. The vampire had to have an iron grip on her nature not to take the blonde back upstairs, JJ had poured petrol on the fanning flames by whispering in her ear that she wanted to make sure Emily wouldn't forget her while she was at work and then sucked and bitten the profiler's ear lobe. JJ felt satisfied with her morning's work as Emily left with a stunned look on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily settled down to try and get some work done, however she seemed to be distracted by a certain blonde and had to put up with some good natured ribbing from Morgan.

It was still only 8:30 when the heard the clacking of Garcia's heels on the carpet and the panicked look on her face.

"Emily...I...it's Suzette, she is hysterical she keeps babbling in French and I don't understand apart from she keeps repeating. Ils sont tous mort."

TBC

French translation

* they are all dead


	17. Sick

Hunger in Me

Magrat 70

Rating; T for violent description and language.

Author's note; the original idea was I was going to kill Suzette in this scene but partly because I loved her and didn't want to hurt Garcia (what can I say, Kirsten Vangsness is a goddess and Garcia I will always love.) but I wanted this scene kinda like the episode in the first season of Buffy when Willow and Cordelia find the dead students in the home room, but all they showed was a bloody handprint on a TV while cartoons played. I should out myself one time big Buffy fan fic writer about 10 years ago. Anyway that creepy scene always stuck with me how you could do horror without showing it, however in the written medium, not so easy.. please don't read if you think it won't be to your taste. I know its short but it's the most important part, so I hope it reads okay

Sick

Suzette's office was carnage, 4 dead bodies, their throats ripped out, not like the other crime scenes, it looked like the unsub or unsubs had played in it, blood was splashed over ever surface. Everything that professor had in her office was covered, added to that they had written using bloody handprints to make foot long letters saying "Your next dyke and your F.B.I girlfriend."

"Fuck," said Morgan, standing at the door. "Where's Suzette?"

" She's had to be tranquilized, thank Christ we didn't let Garcia come here," said Emily, struggling with the pure bloodlust that had caused this, even in her mad century of rage she had never done a thing like this. Their jugular and carotid arteries had been opened with a knife, not a bite, not that it meant anything. If a vampire thought they were coming against another vampire they would have a bladed weapon. The thought couldn't escape her that if the person was sending the message from the cameras from Foame, the message could equally be laid at her door as Garcia's. She would have to start carrying a dagger with her. She knew Jennifer was protected, she would talk to the ambassador about doubling the guard on Suzette and Garcia.

"Do we know who they are?" Asked Morgan, breaking through Emily's thought processes.

"Yeah, they were Suzette's PHD class, they started back early on a project they were running. Suzette had been joining them for a study group every Sunday night except last night, she asked her TA to lead the group. She is broken Derek, she has known these kids for years..."

"Prentiss."

"Amelia..."

'"I believe you have the wrong number I am Agent Emily Prentiss."

"No you are Amelia Da Rosso, Emily the Red, you painted the known world with blood, did you like my present. Not on your scale I know, fun all the same. You made me the thing I am today...Don't you remember me, have you forgotten how I cleaved your dear Mahala's head from her body. Your revenge had known no bounds, you could have killed me, that wasn't enough for you. You made me a Cardinal into a dirty soulless creature like yourself. You slaughtered every one of my order"

"D...Doyle."

"There you go Amelia, you remember, did you like your presents from Foame, I thought dear little Miriam would tempt you, I primed her for a month to peak your interest, you sent her away like a puppy that wasn't good enough... she was supposed to remind you of Mahala. You've changed though... I can't get close to the beautiful Agent Jareau. I know you have a soft for the Professor... will she still be your friend when she finds out it was all your fault? Tell her from me I will give her the choice death or being changed. After all wasn't that amongst the first words she said to you when she picked you up with ease. I would have left you alone while you stumbled around the world with the weight of your sins, keeping you down. You don't get to have friends and a lover... I will burn your world again."

Emily dropped her phone at her feet before looking at Morgan. She couldn't get any words out, she took off at a run with him calling her name.

TBC


	18. Lunch with the In law

Hunger in Me

Magrat 70

Rating T

Author's note; this may seem an unnecessary scene, but there hasn't been enough of JJ in this story and there has to be away for her to get back to the truth.

Lunch with the In law

JJ pulled herself out of the couch when the door bell rings, she was in the middle of eating a chicken salad that Emily had secretly prepared for her, she smiled when she opened the fridge to find the covered plate with a post it note simply saying "Because I love you." It had brought a tear to her eyes, she never thought being with Emily would be like thisp she is so sweet, so considerate.

She was expecting her physio therapist, not for about another 20 minutes, to set up the continuous perpetual motion machine, she found the sensation weird in hospital with her leg being moved gently back and fore so her muscles don't atrophy, making recovery quicker. She gets to the door on her crutches and is shocked when she opens the door, an older expensively dressed lady is standing smiling at her.

"Agent Jareau, as beautiful and my daughter said you were. Now your medication where is it?"

JJ answers without thinking, there is something commanding and intimidating about the woman. "Uhm some in the living room and the rest is in the guest bedroom upstairs."

"Guest bedroom, my daughter, so gallant," the ambassador clicks her fingers at one of the tall men surrounding her. "Go fetch."

" Christophe, carry Agent Jareau downstairs, I think we will stay clear of the elevator."

JJ is lifted off her her feet and the other guard has come back with her medication and grabs her crutches. JJ's temper started to flair, she was being kidnapped by her girlfriend's mother. "I was having my lunch... what the hell is going on?"

"I am sorry we have to meet like this, threats have been made and I have promised to keep you safe, my chef will prepare you something when we get to the house."

"I am a F.B.I agent..."

" Yes, Jennifer and a dangerous one too. The best shot in the agency, in fact the best shot in inter agency competitions. However, you are on one leg and medicated, not the best time for you to be defending yourself." The ambassador stops her men and takes both of JJ's hands in hers. "Trust me, I am only doing what my daughter wants, she doesn't give away her heart away very often, when she does she is deadly serious. A threat has been made against you and she will deal with it. Now I feel vulnerable talking in the open, let's move."

JJ wondered who the woman was expecting, there were extra guards at every landing and when they get outside there were 3 cars with diplomatic plates, they looked like bullet proof Mercs to JJ's trained eyes. Damn, she decided, if Emily's was ths worried, there must be someting very bad going down. Once placed in the middle car with Elizabeth JJ had to get out what was inside her head. "It's bad isn't it?" The ambassador nodded her head, "Please tell me that she hasn't gone after this guy alone?"

"I won't lie to you Jennifer, this is a situation your team can't handle, I will try and get her any support she needs. Do you know what happened last night?"

A feeling of dread hits JJ deep in her stomach, that one of her team members could be hurt, or worse, she couldn't even get a word out.

"Three of Professor Le Mons' students and her teaching assistant were murdered and a threat was made in blood against the Professor and Miss Garcia. My daughter then had a phone call that let her know that it was a long seated vendetta against her, you would be the main target. I have made sure the Professor and Miss Garcia are protected. However I have given my word to protect you personally, your injury may have been an opening gambit, some how I don't think it was, but nothing can be left to chance,"

"When I get to where we're going, I can call Garcia?" Asked JJ.

"Of course, don't think your clever friend can track Emily, she left her phone behind and she has access to vehicles that cannot be tracked."

"She called you though... after, she has another phone..."

"I am sorry, I would be signing someone on your team's death warrant and I will not do it..."

A sob escaped JJ's throat. "What about her? You promised to protect me, letting her die will not protect me, it will destroy me. You said that your daughter doesn't give her heart away freely, well neither do I. It took a lot for me to admit my attraction to a woman, never mind act on it, I don't want it over before it began."

The ambassador pushed a lock of hair behind JJ's ear, feeling helpless to put the young woman's mind at bay. "Even if I give you the number she will have changed it already, I am sure. If it makes you understand, this creature that is hunting her, has already many years ago, killed the only other woman on this earth that she loved and she became something else... she was gone for many years. A shell of the joyful person she once was, she tracked him down and had her revenge... it took its toll on her. She had no one, would not let anyone close to her until now."

JJ felt the words piercing her heart. A mixture of helplessness, sadness and anger bubbled away. "Why can't we help? My team are trained to take down people like that, we do it it day in day out,"

"He is not of your world, your team do not have the ability to hurt him never mind take him down. Do you think I would leave this up to her if I had another option. Never presume to know everything in this world Jennifer..."

"Tell me what great truth am I missing... that I can't handle."

"Jennifer I can't tell you, it is not my secret to give away. When you're ready, Emily will tell you, I...I cannot, please believe me when I say I wish you knew, it would be easier and you would understand how deadly serious this situation is."

"Give me your phone, I need to talk to Garcia now." JJ was surprised when the ambassador gave her the phone.

"A...Ambassador?" answered Garcia uncertainly.

"No its JJ."

"Thank god, I just tried to call you, I was about to send Derek over to kick the dooor down, please tell me that Emily is with you."

"No, she has gone on some crazy suicide mission after someone who threatened me, you, Suzette and murdered her ex years agoy,"

"JJ do something for me, is the ambassador with you?"

" Yes."

"Can I speak to her?"

JJ wordlessly passed the phone to the ambassador.

"Elizabeth Prentiss,"

Garcia decided not to waste time with pleasantries. "Is the person a vampire and did he kill Mahala?"

"How did you know?"

"Emily told me everything, I know all about her, I know we can't fight him but I can tell the team to use tasers and not bullets if anyone comes after them. God knows how I am going to do it but I will keep them safe. Can you put me back to JJ."

The ambassador passed the phone back to the blonde.

"You know," accused JJ. "How do you know more about my girlfriend than I do?"

"I'm sorry JJ, I love you, Emily really loves you, but it is not my secret to tell," said Garcia, unknowingly mimicking the ambassador.

"I hate this., what the fuck is so bad that no one can tell me. I thought you were my best friend, I don't even know who you are. The old Garcia would have dug up whatever deep dark secret and broadcasted it to the world."

Garcia's temper broke for only a few times in her own life, worried sick about Suzette and Emily she was already on the edge. "You did know, you couldn't handle it and you asked Emily to hypnotise you or whatever the freaky she can do, so you would forget. You hurt her so badly that Suzette had to stop her from swallowing her gun...she still turned up to save your sorry ass."

The phone slipped from JJ's hand, the words echoing in her ear, Emily was going to kill herself because of her then and probably now.

Only the ambassador's sharp vampire hearing could hear Garcia crying and saying sorry over and over again.

TBC


	19. Many Mouths to Feed

Hunger in me/ Hunger for you

Magrat 70

Rating T

Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Suzette.

Author's note this is a weird few chapters where stories that aren't crossovers do. Jane and Frankie, were always supposed to be in this story, but there was no way Jane would have left Maura at this point, therefore it has ended up crossing over more than intended.

I know it's kinda against the rules but a couple of chapters will have to be shared by both or neither story will make sense.

AN2 these two stories don't have a beta, if anyone is interested bearing in mind there will be a series after this PM me, Thank yo

Many mouths to feed

Message for Jane Rizzoli left at the crime scene of Dr Maura Isles's body double's murder by Charles Hoyt aka The Surgeon

Listen to the words Jane, I want this song to be in your head for the rest of your life; I wonder if your bite is like a vampire's would it bring the lovely Doctor back to life, an interesting thought. Tommy doesn't think it would. Tick tock time's run out Jane, I am sorry Jane it'll hurt. Still think you can save her?

"What the fuck, Frankie, Korsak we need to get Maura out of here and into the nearest cruiser. NOW!" Shouted Jane to the the frozen two men.

Jane took point in front of Maura with Korsak and an uni either side with Frankie watching their backs. The nearest cruiser was 20 yards outside the front, they wanted out quick and clean not wait for someone to drive out the back.

The moment they were outside pandemonium broke out, the Music to Dog Days started and the were surrounded by people breaking into a choreographed dance. "A fucking flash mob, shit," Jane realised her concentration had broken for a second, they weren't right behind her, the whine of a high velocity round was evident to the wolf's ears. "Maura!"

The blonde turned slightly to look as Jane turned back to her.

Jane watched as Maura turned, the world in slow motion, the bullet slamming into a slim body, the doctor flipped by the impact before hitting the floor. Her brother throwing himself over her lover, trying to protect her, as screams broke out on all sides. No more shots. Would it take one round to destroy her, one round and Hoyt would get a visit, that he wouldn't have time to remember. She dropped on her knees, wanting her brother out of the way.

"Shoulder, not heart Jane, listen... you can hear it. Through and through."

She wasn't really taking it in, her jacket balled up, keeping the the pressure on the the bleeding. Maura's ivory skin looking like alabaster. She could hear Korsak call officer down, not the truth but as near as damn it. The EMT's arrived within minutes. Maura with oxygen mask on, morphine injected. Maura's words in her head, will anywhere be safe. Jane made a decision, not amongst the living, she had no idea who she could trust but she would be amongst the dead.

"Frankie your phone," snapped Jane, her little brother looked in shock, covered in the doctor's blood. "Your phone Frankie."

He handed his phone to his sister, numb, Maura was family now, Ma would be beside herself. expected that was who she was going to call. He stared at his sister, not believing the words out of her mouth.

"Hello Ambassador, I need your help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JJ looked up every time there was a movement in the house, a phone ringing anything that might mean Emily could be in contact.

The Ambassador's phone rang as the both sat together in one of the sitting rooms. JJ prayed this was the one.

"What do you need? Okay, I'll get transport arranged. Does she need surgery? Through and through what does that...never mind, I have someone to help me."

JJ's heart started to race, she put a questioning hand on Elizabeth's wrist, the vampire shook her head, indicating that it didn't concern Emily. "Okay I'll get a doctor and nurse in place, Do you know Dr Isles's blood type? Okay I'all make sure we have some. Yes I will call your mother, you're taking the coward's way Jane. I will make sure you call her when I get here."

"Jennifer dear, what is a through and through?"

"It means the bullet went in and out the other side."

"Is that a good thing?"

" Where was the person shot?"

"Shoulder."

"Yes, it probably hasn't hit any bones, so it should be a good thing."

"Thank you," said the ambassador going back on the phone. "Angela...it's Elizabeth, Jane called me. Dr Isles has been shot. Jane doesn't think she's safe in Boston...I am having them lifted in, oh I think Frankie's with them. Emily... I don't know where she is...no, Jane hasn't come here for that...I'll get her to ring you. Bye I have a lot to arrange."

The ambassador rang a bell, "Christophe, the Rizzolis are coming, can we move all the silver and only stainless steel for them to eat with, thank you." She looked at the way JJ's eyes were narrowed, suspicious, the next few days were going to be tough. "It's okay they are not here to steal the family jewels, they have an extreme allergy to silver. If you are wearing any silver jewellery can you let Christophe take it to your room."

xxxxxxxxxx

Emily had watched her mother remove JJ making as much fuss as was possible, as she had asked. The reason twofold if Doyle was watching, even he wouldn't go after the blonde at her Mother's large fortress. She had left instructions for her bedroom window to be left open, she could get into her condo by the fire escape, collect her swords and daggers. In and out in minutes.

A couple of hours later holed up in the anonymous motel on the edge of DC, right on an entrance to the turnpike, she was trying to figure out a plan. All she could think about was JJ. She was surprised when the burner phone she had started to ring. Only the ambassador had the number, she had told her only to ring in emergencies.

After she had talked to her mother she knew she had to go to go there at least for awhile. She couldn't believe that Garcia had told JJ about her drunken, far from serious, suicide attempt. She wanted to talk to Jane as well, things must be going to hell if she was leaving her beloved Boston, her mother didn't give any details. Emily knew she was being played that she would have to know what was going on,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The EMTs weren't happy. They had been intimidated by the dark haired detective, into not only having her ride with the person the had found out was the Chief Medical Officer for the whole of Massachusetts, when they found her plan was to take Dr Isles to another location, that she refused to tell them where she was going. She had threatened them with an U.S. Ambassador, at that point they decided the whole thing was above their pay grade.

Maura was out of after the morphine had been administered, Jane knew she had lost a lot of blood, but wasn't in any immediate danger. It had scared her that Hoyt's apprentice had got at her so easily and she hoped that the Doctor wasn't going to be to pissed they had left Boston. It scared her how vulnerable Maura was, the wolf was back up to the surface, pushing against her skin. She gritted against her teeth against the feeling. Changing couldn't be an option, she hated this lose of control, especially near Maurs, she had even wanted to rip her little brother apart when he had been trying to make sure that her mate wouldn't take another shot. She needed to talk to Emily, she knew the vampire used a deep breathing technique to keep the dark at bay, she loved Emily like a sister, it was only now after was watching Maura almost die did she understand the bloodlust that had over taken her.

"We're here," said the EMT.

"Okay roof," said Jane.

"She needs to go to ER, she needs help."

"I've got her help help, now either help us or fuck off, get in my way and this will be your last call out," Jane let a little of the wolf out, enough to let them know she was deadly serious.

Frankie, who had rode in the cab with the EMT, was at the doors. "We need to move now, I don't think we have been followed but the shooter might anticipate where we are."

In the end Frankie had pulled Maura off the gurney and the two wolves made a run for the roof.

"Damn vampires, love 'em or hate them, they know how to act fast," Jane relaxed to see the medevac helicopter on the roof.

Maura was strapped safely in oxygen reattached, a nurse checking her vitals. "Ready to go people, one way flight to our nations fine capitol."

Jane was holding Maura's hand trying to close her mind to the animal inside that wanted to check its mate's pain. Her eyes snapped back open as she felt the doctor squeeze her hand back.

Hazel eyes met brown."Jane why are we flying? I had the weirdest dream, there was a wolf and then you... and I was dead... I was looking at me dead. It wasn't a dream was it?"

Jane could hear the Maura's heart pounding out of control, she didn't need any machine to tell she was in distress. The nurse pushed a syringe into the cannula that had already been inserted into her hand.

The nurse patted Jane's hand. "Don't worry your girlfriend will sleep the rest of the way, honey."

xxxxxxxxxxx

JJ had watched all afternoon as one of the sitting rooms had been converted into a hospital room. The nurse who had arrived, with the doctor had taken her through a heavy PT session, sweat was dripping off her as the nurse decided to change the splint on JJ's leg to an inflatable knee brace that could be adjusted easier with the swelling on her knee. It felt better for JJ to be able to move her leg more freely.

It was not long after the helicopter landed in the grounds of the Prentiss mansion JJ caught the sight of lanky brunette, that just for a moment she thought was hers, the differences became evident slight difference in height and weight and the other woman had wild curly hair, she was clutching the hand of the woman in the gurney.

A young man looking tired and defeated traipsed in behind. The ambassador gave him an air kiss, not getting to close to his bloodied clothes, she ushered him into the room where JJ was. "Agent Jennifer Jareau, this officer Frankie Rizzoli, excuse I want to check on Jane and Dr Isles."

Frankie smiled at one of the most beautiful women, he had ever seen, long blonde hair an athletic build and on another day he might have tried some Rizzoli charm, however an injured human in a house full of vampiresm who the ambassador was looking after told him he had the wrong equipment to impress her. It was about time Emily got herself a girl. How could he compete, his sister and her friend had snagged two of the most beautiful women around.

" Hi Jennifer..."

"JJ, only Em and her mother call me Jennifer, please call me JJ."

He gave her a bashful smile. "What happened to your knee... sorry I am a bit... its been a hard day."

"A pair of crazies decided to torture me and one shattered my kneecap with a night stick. You?" JJ pointed at the blood on his uniform.

Frankie winced at the nonchalant way the blonde had described her injury. "A crazy shot my sister's girlfriend with a high calibre rifle after leaving three woman raped and murdered that looked just like her. My sister was the lead detective on the case, he shot Maura when we left the last scene."

"I thought a doctor was shot," said JJ.

"She is a M.E., the Chief M.E for Massachusetts." Frankie explained.

"Fuck," she hated to think what sort of shit storm would be hitting Boston right now and why it was deemed so bad, that they were in an US ambassador's home and not in a hospital in Boston, one case she decided,that she was pleased not to be involved in.

"Yeah," Frankie got the depth of feeling from one word.

"Where's Emily?" Frankie askes, curious that his sister friend hadn't met them at the door.

"Involved in some damned suicide mission, that she won't share with the rest of the team."

Frankie's wolf could smell the woman's distress and anger, he couldn't understand why she thought a vampire would be in too much trouble. He tried to put her mind at ease. "She'll be fine, not like she would be easy to kill."

"She's not immortal..."

"Well almost..."

"Enough Frankie, Jennifer doesn't know." The ambassador had walked in catching the tail end of the conversation.

"You know, my best friend at Quantico knows, I'm sure Suzette knows, in fact the only person who doesn't know big, bad Emily Prentiss's secret is her damn girlfriend. I've had enough I'm going home, if she wants me, she can find me."

"I'll always want you Jennifer," a quiet voice from the doorway taking everyone's attention, with the madness of the last half hour no one had noticed her arrival. She had watched the medevac helicopter arrive and with concern had watched Jane and Frankie arrive with a wounded human. The situation was so far out of control it was beyond belief. "We will talk baby, I promise, I need to see what's happening with Jane first and then my life is an open book and you can decide if you still love me or not."

TBC


	20. Devour

Hunger in Me/ Hunger for You.

Magrat 70

Rating; M femslash don't like, don't read.

Author's note; I had written an non linear piece to go with this but my new Beta suggested it would make a better epilogue and to be honest I agree, we are still in bizarre crossover that kinda went to a different place.

AN 2 for those watching the World Cup Luis Suarez is one fucked individual, to bite on the pitch for the third time, fucker should be in this story :-)

Thank you to my new beta Traineker

The song is Ghosts by Japan.

Devour

.

"Can I c...come with you," JJ softly asked. Emily looked downright scary, with a sword on her hip, a sword on her back, as well as a gun strapped to her shoulder and to JJ's trained eye it looked like she had pistols or knives strapped to her ankles, dressed in black combats and a black T-shirt. The other thing JJ couldn't hide was her desire, Emily had no right to stand there looking so cool and sexy while the shit hit the fan.

Emily nodded her head if she was going to be honest with she might as well introduce her to her best friend.

JJ pulled herself up on her crutches, when Frankie with his natural chivalry showing she shook her."Thanks Frankie, I've got this."

He let a big puff of air out when they left the room, even without the wolf in him, he could feel much more than he could ever describe, the tension in the room was palpable.

Emily waited for JJ to come with her. She felt shy, not sure how to greet the woman that she loved, that she craved. She knew the blonde's pulse was racing and her adrenaline was pumping, Emily couldn't decide if it was because JJ was mad at her or wanted her. She tentatively put one hand on JJ's waist before pulling her into a gentle kiss.

"You were going after the unsub by yourself, weren't you?"

"I promise that you will understand soon and I hope that Jane and Frankie can help," the vampire said, without relinquishing the grip she had on her lover.

"How can they help..."

"JJ, please my mother has said nothing to me other than my best friend's girlfriend has been shot, I need to show my support."

"Do you know who she is?"

"No, I know she was interested in someone, but all she would say that she was out of her league," Emily explained, pleased she got JJ to move on, but her profiler hat was telling her that to get JJ off the subject something bad was going on and she had her media liaison face on.

"She is the Chief Medical Examiner for Massachusetts and they air lifted her here, they were ambushed at a crime scene..."

"That's not possible..."

A deep raspy voice cut in. "I love your faith in me Em, but when Hoyt is involved anything is possible, the bastard blind sighted me.."

"Hoyt, The Surgeon?" Jane nodded mutely, trying not to ball up her hands when JJ's eyes strayed towards them. "Detective Jane Rizzoli, I spoke to you just before... he hurt you... we were going to Boston, before he was caught... is he out." JJ's first thought was that if a known serial killer was going after women again in Boston especially if his target was the partner of the lead detective that had found him the first time, that the BAU should be informed.

"No, one of his damn apprentices. He has found a new way to torment me by hurting Maura."

"How is she?" The vampire asked, she could hear the heartbeats of two humans, one weaker and slower than JJ's

"She is lucky, if she hasn't turned when I heard the shot and called her name it would have gone through her heart and not her shoulder," the tall, gruff detective commented fighting back the tears. "I don't know what I would have done... I understand now, Em about the things you did, I listened to you, but you can never get it unless it is the woman you love who is dead...I thought she was dead... there were so many people around... I couldn't hear the beat of her heart. Frankie had to tell me, I am the detective, I lost my head, I could only think that I had tried not to let her go...we should have stayed in bed. I...I had already changed at one scene... Em, I'm losing control of it, everything I've been taught..."

JJ behaved instinctively, she had over the years, seen many victim's loved ones breakdown, she could see the detective was holding on by a thread. "Jane, put the fault where it belongs the person who shot her. Remember she's still alive, because of you, if you hadn't been alert, she would be dead. I would be dead if it wasn't for Emily, I'm sure Dr. Isles won't mind some shoulder trouble for a while, like a bum knee is better than the alternative."

JJ's light gentle tone pushed the wolf at bay for a while, Jane then remembered about the conversation she had had with the ambassador, "You're the agent that was tortured... damn sorry it reminds me of when people do the same thing to me about Hoyt, I'm sorry and now I'm going to be rude again, I remember talking to you, I don't remember your name."

"JJ,"

Jane gave a small smile. "You know about now Maura would be giving us a lecture on why my brain couldn't recall that difficult piece of information. JJ, when she wakes up you can both have the unusual pleasure of talking to googlemouth, perfect recall of the weirdest fact. I once asked her if she would tell me if she was a cyborg, she is a bit socially awkward, a total genius and adorable."

JJ and Emily both start to laugh. "It's okay Jane you can keep her, we already have one exactly the same at the office," Emily quipped. "Go back to her... I have important things I need to discuss with Jennifer."

The two old friends gave an awkward one armed hug, Jane whispered in Emily's ear, "She doesn't know does she? Neither does Maura; hard times ahead, my friend." The vampire and the wolf exchanged a brief nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JJ had allowed herself to be carried up the stairs by Emily to her room, before being placed on a bed. She still was shocked by the strength of her lover, she doubted even Morgan could throw her around with such ease, the doubts about what she was going to ask were gone. She knew her life would change forever. "I need it back...the memory I asked you remove, I want it back."

"I can't, I'm sorry baby, once it's gone, it's gone." The vampire, admitted sadly, she watched helplessly as tears rolled down JJ's face. "There is something I can try, it won't be the same though, I can let you have mine."

"Okay, I think...please at least I will know."

"It will be confusing for you... you won't be getting only my memories but my feelings too. I am not like you...oh what the hell," she slipped on some music, it was atmospheric and discordant, not something JJ was familiar with.

Emily sat opposite JJ on the bed, "Look into my eyes, relax your body,"

JJ is transported back to Emily's condo, it was weird at first to watch herself losing control, the kiss and then slapping herself in the face, the emotions reached her next, amusement, lust and something else she can't yet understand.

She felt it then as she picked herself up and flew upstairs, the need to take, the need for everything, the hunger that burnt deep in her soul to take a lover and taste her blood, it wasn't out of control and was mingled with love.

_When the room is quiet, the daylight almost gone_

_It seems there's something I should know_

_Well, I ought to leave but the rain, it never stops_

_And I've no particular place to go_

She feels fear as her canines start to lengthen; the fear is from both sides. The glory of undressing, licking, touching and tasting. The controlling of the power to destroy or kill. The disbelief when she turned her head to allow the bite, the transportation to bliss on both sides, the taste of the iron rich blood mixed with her sex is addictive and she pulled back listening to herself screaming Emily's name.

_Just when I think I'm winning_

_When I've broken every door_

_The ghosts of my life_

_Blow wilder than before_

The blow that comes to your ancient heart when you ask to have your memories removed is shattering. There is anger but a bereavement, a hatred of yourself, before putting the gun in your mouth and then the shock of Suzette's Taser.

_Just when I thought I could not be stopped_

_When my chance came to be king_

_The ghosts of my life_

_Blew wilder than the wind_

JJ is lost in the memories flooding through her, she is now Emily. Your mind is another place; you're riding a horse through a wild forest. You see a woman walking through the woods. At first the other part of your brain judged it to be Jane Rizzoli, on closer inspection she is smaller, with none of the cop's angular build. Instead she is curved, the epitome of the feminine, their only common feature is wild curly hair, dark penetrating eyes and beauty.

She asked if you are trying to remove them from your land. You explain that there is sickness in the castle. You start to cough blood drops from your lips, you knew that consumption was going to take you.

She pulled you from your horse and took your face in her hands, she told you were too beautiful to leave this earth. Her bite is pure pleasure that you have never felt in your life, you feel yourself fading, your heart beat slows, she removed her mouth from your neck before opening a vein at her wrist and you feed for the first time.

_Well, I'm feeling nervous, now I find myself alone_

_The simple life's no longer there_

_Once I was so sure, now the doubt inside my mind_

_Comes and goes but leads nowhere_

Your mind has flashes of the woman dancing by firelight, making love for what seems an eternity. You are back on horseback, a wild pace through the night. You arrived to see her head on a post and her body on a pyre, everything is burning, her, the castle and your hatred. You kill and kill, priests, monks and nuns. Finally you find him and you torture him until he begs you to kill him, you give him the smile of death, before making him in your image. It should have stopped there but your hunger for vengeance is not sated. He was the instrument of her demise but others took the decision.

_Just when I think I'm winning_

_When I've broken every door_

_The ghosts of my life_

_Blow wilder than before_

You are on your knees, your head bowed, you offer your life as you are told you have to stop this madness. You see the ambassador walking toward you, telling you that it is too easy, you need to learn. You will be her ward, she will teach you control, bring you back to what you were before Mahala died. She whispered in your ear, you can call me mother.

_Just when I thought I could not be stopped_

_When my chance came to be king_

_The ghosts of my life_

_Blew wilder than the wind_

Another forest this time you are running with Jane and Frankie, you watch as they turn into huge wolves, you laugh as you run after them. You are sparring with Jane, finally you can both use your full power, you punch, kick flip, one another and finally break. You both enjoyed it neither seriously trying to overpower the other. You are too alike to be lovers but you are friends.

The final memory of beautiful blue eyes and you confessing your love in a hospital room and between these three very different women you are whole again.

JJ is back in the bedroom, Emily has fallen back against the pillows tears streamed down her and all JJ can feel is compassion for everything she had been through, she gathered the vampire in her arms and held her. "I won't leave you, I still love you."

TBC


	21. Hungry Like the Wolf

Hunger in Me/ Hunger for You

Magrat 70

Disclaimer; not mine, all 4 would have had much more fun

Author's Note; help I'm stuck in the 80s, check out all women Duran Duran tribute band Joanne Joanne, weird weekend. Had real writer's bloke on this chapter, not sure why and it turned out different, the ending was supposed to be the same, the middle part not sure where it came from. Not helped by a concussion, who knew that the inability to sleep can affect you so much; managed to miss a doorway and walked straight into a wall. Then had a lovely fall where I twisted my knee and hurt my wrist but yeah at least a European team won the World Cup and big up for the Dutch coming third. Disappointed in Belgium's showing but never mind, my aunt said Brussels was really jumping.

Hungry Like the Wolf

Jane watched Emily disappear with JJ upstairs; her heart hoping things would go well for her old friend. She had little time to dwell on them.

"Detective, Dr. Isles is regaining consciousness," the nurse reported.

Jane made her way swiftly to the room. "Maura, are you okay?"

Maura's mind was still blurry, weird memories of a large black wolf, a naked Jane, her body double dead and violated, the bullet hitting her as Jane screamed her name, flying, and now she seemed like she was in a sumptuously decorated sitting room, that had been turned in to a hospital room. "Jane?"

"Oh baby, I am so glad you are awake," Jane gently rubbed her thumb over her beautiful girlfriend's cheek bone; she had been given a blood transfusion and a little bit of color had returned to face. "I was so worried about you...are you in pain?"

"Jane, I need to talk to a doctor, please."

Jane could smell the anxiety coming off the M.E in waves, there was something very wrong that she didn't want to share with her. She dropped a small kiss on her lover's head before leaving the room.

"She wants to talk to a doctor," Jane said, passing on the message to the nurse who was hovering outside the door.

She returned with the doctor in less than a minute. Amazing what speed vampire Ambassador's dollars could bring you, thought Jane. She paced away from the door; it took every bit of strength she possessed not to listen in to the conversation. She had to trust that Maura would share with her what was wrong. She decided to check in with Frankie.

"Have you spoken to Ma yet?"

Frankie had been dozing on the couch in front of the T.V and jumped when his sister spoke. "Uh yeah, she is worried sick, half of B.P,D has been at the house, they want to know where Maura was, I only stayed on the phone a minute I was worried it was being bugged..."

"And you wanted a good excuse to come off the phone?"

"Uh maybe, how's Maura?'

"I don't know little brother... she came to was a little confused and then she wanted to speak to the doctor. She couldn't wait to get me out of the room quick enough... I think there is something really wrong with her... she didn't want to speak to me, maybe she doesn't trust me. It was my fault she got shot,.. Before you argue, Hoyt is obsessed with me and now he knows the best way to hurt me is to hurt Maura. I love her, I really do but how do I bring her into this world."

"What world is that?" Emily asked, making the two wolves jump.

JJ was in Emily's arms, her own arms wrapped around the vampire's neck started to giggle. "I thought you guys were supposed to have super powers? I am not impressed, I think I will stick to vampires."

"That better just be one vampire..."

"I don't know how can I judge how good you are if I haven't tried some others?" Asked the blonde playfully, before kissing Emily along her jawline, eliciting a low growl from her lover,

"I take it the talk went well? Somehow, I thought it would go on longer than that..."

"What can I say, Em here does have super powers," laughed JJ, at the shocked looked on the Rizzolis' faces. She felt giddy now the whole truth was out about Emily. She couldn't describe how special it made her feel to be loved by someone like the vampire. She had felt so much emotion when she had shared her memories. She thought she should feel disgusted at Emily's killing spree, but she got it, the cruel way her first love had been ripped from her would be enough to send anyone over the edge. The fact that there love had stretched a century and half ramped it up beyond belief. She had felt Emily's love for her; the intensity was almost frightening, the blonde knew this was a once in a lifetime chance to experience something like this and god could she not wait to have Doyle out of the way because she knew she was going to have the time of her life. The made her moan into Emily's neck.

"You know the wolves can smell when you're turned on," Emily whispered into JJ's ear.

The blonde stiffened for a second her blue eyes wide with shock, however there was a reason why the blonde was the top marksman in the BAU and could whip everyone at darts, she liked to win. She nipped back along the vampire's jawline, before biting down the blue vein in her neck and licking all the way up to her ear. She pulled Emily's earlobe in to her mouth biting down hard and then sucking it. The vampire hissed and moaned and then started to purr before the blonde whispered in her ear. "Can they smell when you're turned on and do you usually purr?"

"I purred? I've only ever purred when I was making lo...when I was with Mahala, but only when...oh god you're an incredible woman."

"Hey Prentiss, I think you've met your match at last," laughed Rizzoli, amused at how quickly the tables had been turned on her friend, by the seemingly innocent looking blonde.

"Yeah, I think I have," Emily agreed, not ashamed of the fact that this final piece in the puzzle meant that JJ really did own her, a deep bass purr reverberating from her throat, a sign of total contentment. She kissed JJ softly on the lips before the gentle kiss deepened, the blonde fighting her for dominance.

"Jeez guys, get a room," Frankie said, having to grab a cushion on to his lap to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh god Frankie are you 15..."

"Janie, for fucks sake, I am a man when two very hot women are practically getting it on in front of me and you know the added pheromones when you throw a vamp into the mix... and anyway shouldn't you be worried about your girlfriend?"

"I am worried out of my frickin mind," Jane was finding it hard to keep the tears at bay.

Emily kissed JJ once more before depositing her gently on a high backed chair. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know... "

The nurse gave a small knock on the open door. "Detective Rizzoli, you can see Dr. Isles now." The nurse gave Jane's arm a squeeze as she went past. "She is being very brave, but I don't think it has sunk in yet."

Jane felt her legs start to go from under her, her imagination going all over the place. Emily was there at the speed only a vampire could move at. "I've got you, find out what's wrong before thinking the worse Jane. Whatever has happened you need to be strong for her."

Jane straightened her backbone and strode across the corridor to room opposite and pushed open the door.

Maura's soft hazel eyes still looked a little hazy, the morphine still working its way around her system. "Jane, I'm sorry I pushed you away..."

"That's okay sweetie, it really is, and you've been shot by a high velocity bullet..."

"Please Jane, I need to tell you. This whole thing with us is so new, but at the same time I think I've been in love with you since I first met you, you and your family have changed my life I was so lonely. You gave me something so special but I can't be a burden on you..."

"Maura, please, please, don't say it. I don't care what's wrong with you. I love you so damn much. I... I can't manage without you, I need you." The wolf was getting ready to get down on her knees and beg, she wanted to show Maura, Emily, and JJ how they managed, without the blonde F.B.I agent being embarrassed at all, when the vampire carried her around.

"The bullet went through my brachial plexus on my left hand side..."

"Please Maura, for the people in the room without a medical degree?"

"The bullet went through the group of nerves that basically connect the shoulder to the spinal column... my left arm is paralyzed. I..,I won't be able to do my job Jane, I don't know what I'll be... who I am. You... how could you want to be with plain old Maura the bore-a Isles."

"Don't ever call yourself that, do you hear me? You are amazing, intelligent, beautiful, sexy and did I mention how beautiful and amazing you are? Compassionate, patience to put up with my crackpot family and I mentioned how amazing you are."

The doctor started to giggle, and it was astounding how Jane could still make her feel great even when she was at her lowest ebb.

"I'm sorry for prying, but I might be able to help..."

"Emily, you can't change her over something like this," Jane couldn't believe her friend would even suggest something like that.

"Change? No, that's not what I meant, I found I could heal, I helped JJ. Please don't tell her, she doesn't know yet."

"Scientifically there is little proof that healing helps, it is mostly belief and positive thinking that makes people believe that they have been healed. That and a lot of fakery..."

"I am sorry Dr. Isles but we are about to introduce you to a world where science really can't explain," Emily approached the doctor. "I am going to place my hand on your unhurt shoulder, please I won't hurt you and if it doesn't work you haven't lost anything and you can be all superior that your science is king.

There was something in the movement of the raven haired F.B.I agent that reminded her of Jane, a grace and a confidence that there was little in this world that could touch her. Jane nodded encouragement at the M.E. "Okay but I am doing this as part of a scientific experiment; as a control subject I don't believe."

"I can work with that," Retorted Emily, she couldn't wait to introduce the Dr. Isles to Dr. Reid, maybe a ripple in the time continuum would happen when the two big brains met. Emily shook her head, time to put her game face on and help Maura and Jane. She lay her hand on the doctor's shoulder the familiar warmth started and whether she was still emotionally open because of what happened earlier with JJ she would never know.

The first memory was disturbing a naked bound Maura, her throat ripped open from jugular to carotid, the emotion she felt was of confusion and deep, deep sadness. The next she was walking from a building Jane in front of her. The noise and the people dancing around them was adding to her already jangled nerves. The vampire part of her mind felt time slightly slow, she knew what was going to happen; she scanned the building opposite for the shooter. She spotted him on the rooftop, he was wearing some type of uniform. Then to her frustration time sped, she turned as she heard Jane's voice calling out to her and then the agony as the bullet ripped through her shoulder. The vampire opened her eyes, blood flooding from her left shoulder.

"That's new," muttered Emily in shock, as this time the wolf caught her before she hit the ground.

TBC


	22. Sustenance

Title; Hunger in Me/ Hunger in You

Author; Magrat 70

Disclaimer; not mine blah

Author's note; this is AU so procedures might not be correct but hell the story already has a vampire and a wolf in it so procedural liberties seem quite small. :-) but hell I reckon the Ambassador has a lot of pull.

Thank you to my beta Traineker

Sustenance

"Conference room 5 minutes," barked Hotch.

It had been an uncomfortable day, Reid and Morgan had shared a look, Prentiss had disappeared from the crime scene, leaving her cell behind and no one had been able to trace her, and Suzette had been lightly sedated in the morning. She had been released from hospital in the afternoon and was now refusing all contact with the BAU. She gave a statement to local law enforcement and that was all she was willing to do; she wouldn't even return Garcia's calls. Garcia had reported that JJ had been moved in with the Ambassador which everyone had found bizarre.

Garcia tried to persuade the team that they needed to start carrying Tasers without really giving a reason why. Morgan had teased her about her vampires, which had the effect of a nuclear bomb going off, none of them having seen Garcia lose her temper that way, had ran from the bullpen and locked herself in her lair refusing to come out for anyone, not even Hotch. Hotch let it go, for once, the situation at the moment was hard for the blonde, her girlfriend wouldn't talk to her, more than likely because of the job she did and he knew how that felt with Haley nagging him about changing departments and using his law degree in a different way. The case was going nowhere which was bugging them all.

The now much depleted members of the BAU had assembled in the conference room. Garcia had trailed in last and sat as far from Morgan as she could. Morgan opened his mouth to say something but Hotch cleared his throat making everyone look towards him.

"The director has been on the phone to me, a situation has come up that he has decided needs our help."

"We're already on a case Hotch," Morgan said. "Hell, we had another 4 murders..."

"I know the situation Morgan, however there is an unprecedented situation gone down today in Boston. There were three women found raped and murdered in hotel rooms in the city. The M.O matches Charles Hoyt."

"He has had apprentices in other cities, why is this so different?" Reid asked.

"All three women look like the Chief M.E for Massachusetts, Dr. Maura Isles, the first woman found in fact is identical to her, it was known that the Dr. Isles was adopted and although DNA testing has not yet been completed it is without doubt her twin."

"That shows a lot of preplanning Aaron, I just don't understand what it has to do with us, and surely the next unit should be taking this on if Boston wants us to investigate." Gideon said, watching with an eagle eye, he guessed there was already more to this than Hotch was letting on, he didn't see why a public official should come before the deaths they were already looking at.

"At every scene there was a threat left against the M.E, the threats were addressed to Detective Rizzoli, she was the detective that discovered Hoyt and was tortured by him. The threats were all voice recordings made by Hoyt and they suggest that there is a sexual relationship between Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli. As they were exiting the last scene Dr. Isles was shot by a sniper, she was airlifted out of Boston and brought to DC. It would seem without my knowledge that Prentiss has been coopted on to a team to protect the doctor..."

"That's not right, she was threatened in some way this morning, there was no way she had just been asked to do bodyguard duties... why would she leave her phone behind?" Morgan asked.

"The director has said that they believe that the new apprentice has law enforcement ties and they want to keep her whereabouts as secret as possible, that is reason Prentiss left the way she did, she wasn't happy about it..."

"This is bullshit Hotch, I haven't worked with Prentiss long, but none of this rings true," Morgan wasn't willing to let it go, he had started to get a feel for his partner and he had been thinking about why she ran and the pieces suddenly hammered into place. "JJ... JJ was threatened, that's why she ran and that's why JJ is with the Ambassador under diplomatic protection, why the fuck are people coming after JJ like this?"

"Morgan, that is a guess," Hotch reprimanded, he hated to do this, he agreed with Morgan, none of this felt right and Morgan's 'guess' felt closer to the truth than the lines he was being fed. "To go back to what we were discussing, Reid and Garcia have been coopted on to the case along with Prentiss,"

A chorus of what's hit the room and then silence.

Reid was the first one to find his voice. "There must be a mistake, why not Morgan, he is Prentiss's partner, I am hardly protection detail..."

"You won't be protection, I'm afraid they have a ream of paper connected with Hoyt, letters from fans etc they want you to go through."

"Yea me," Reid said, his lack of enthusiasm evident.

"You have been quiet Garcia," Hotch left it half way between a question and a statement, he had expected as much disagreement from the analyst as everyone else.

"Makes no difference to me Sir, I will be sitting in my lair with my babies."

"You misunderstand; you will be taking your laptop and going with Reid but still offering tech support to what's left of the team. A car will be coming to pick you up shortly." Hotch walked out of the room leaving everyone gawking at him. He didn't want any more arguments, he had already spent a half hour arguing the decision with the director already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxcc

Reid was watching Garcia as the Mercedes that they were passengers in drove through the gates of the ambassador's residence. "You know the real reason why we're here?"

"I know some, I don't know why they need us, I haven't heard anything," she looked out the smoked glass window. She could see a tear stained JJ standing using her crutches with a tall wild haired woman, her clothes caked in blood; she had a protective arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"That's Jane Rizzoli," Reid said in surprise, he didn't think anything he had been told was the truth, to see the detective there knocked his assumption back.

"Something happened to Emily," Garcia, dropped her laptop on Reid's lap, more concerned about her friends than for once the technology that she lived most of her life through and she was out the car door the moment it stopped. "JJ, what's wrong sugar?"

"She's going to die, they've tried to stop the bleeding and it won't stop, oh god," cried a near hysterical JJ.

"Who..."

"Em, Garcia...Emily."

" But she can't die..."

"She can," the deep raspy voice of Jane Rizzoli cut in. "Why don't we take it inside."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Reid listened in silence as it was explained to him that Emily and the ambassador were vampires, the Rizzoli's were shape shifters, or werewolves, which they hated to be called. He watched Frankie Rizzoli turn into a great brown and black coloured wolf and the Ambassador to 'vamp out', to prove they weren't joking. He had been frightened at first but there was no hostility in the room, all there was, was the concern for Emily's wellbeing. Maybe it said more about the young man that once he knew it was truth he was able to move on. He had a crush on JJ he knew was never going to happen and Emily had been kind to him since she stated at the BAU. They were family and he wasn't really sure why he was here but he would help.

The explanation of how Emily was hurt was almost was as incredible as the fact he was in a room with vampires and wolves; she had tried to heal Dr. Isles, but something had gone badly wrong. Instead of healing her, she had almost a hundred percent cured her, the injury had instead opened up in the vampire. They could not stem the bleeding and Emily couldn't move her left arm. She was getting weaker and weaker as time went on. He listened to Garcia on the phone leaving message after message to Suzette, pleading, cursing and begging her to help, her lover had been a healer, maybe she knew what to do, and no response was forthcoming from the professor.

The young man asked to see Emily, when he had arrived JJ had left the room to be with Emily.

"Hey JJ," he looked at the vampire, her eyes were closed, she was shivering and shaking, bloody streaming from her left shoulder, a medical team trying to stem the flow without much luck, at the same time they were transfusing blood into the vampire.. "Is she... can she hear..."

"I can hear you Spence, promise me you'll look after JJ after I'm..."

"No, you're not giving in, you hear me Emily Prentiss you're not leaving me," JJ was clutching to the vampire with all her might.

Reid wondered why he was here, he couldn't make JJ feel better and he was sure that Garcia was better for the job, he watched as one of the medics, a honey blonde walked out of the room in tears. Jane caught her as she left. "This isn't your fault Maur."

"I don't know what to do, I feel I should help her, she saved my arm..."

Reid walked up to the two women at the door, leaving JJ to tend to Emily. "Why am I here?"

"Dr. Reid, I'm sorry, you have an eidetic memory and you speed read?" He nodded at Jane. "The ambassador has a library full of vampire lore, could you read through and help? Maura you too, you're the same and you can speak a million languages."

"Jane..."

"Not a time to take me literally, will you both help?"

The two doctors looked at one another then nodded at Jane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura and Spencer pulled tome after tome, looking for the answer. They worked in silence, the seriousness of the situation not lost on either.

Reid threw another book down in disgust, there was nothing about healing, plenty about killing. "We're never going to save her are we?"

"We have too," Maura said feverishly. "I can't let them down. It's weird to be trying to save a vampire, it would seem perverse to the outside world."

"I know, you think you know the world and it turns out one of your friend's a vampire, JJ needs Emily to get better."

"You care about JJ?"

"Yes she's kind, so is Emily, people make fun of me, you know, I don't always get everything people say, they might sometimes have fun with me, but they are gentle, they're kind," Spencer reiterated, it wasn't something people had been to him all his life.

"Jane's the same, she is kind to me, I don't always fit in, she makes me feel special."

The two were lost in thought for a moment, realizing that creatures of nightmares had had shown more love and understanding to them than most humans. Almost fortified by this thought they went back to the back to the books, concentrating so hard that they never heard the last person to arrive.

xxxxxxxxxx

Garcia pulled the door to her girlfriend or ex-girlfriend, she didn't know which. She knew it was a shock for Suzette to find her students dead and after all Garcia ran a victims group she knew people could lash out. "Hey, I didn't think you'd come."

Suzette hugged Garcia and they both started to cry. "I'm sorry Pen, please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you sweetness, can you help Em?"

"I don't know, can I see her?" Suzette asked.

They walked into the sitting room and the professor gasped. "Jesus, are you fucking trying to kill her."

TBC


End file.
